UNA HISTORIA SIN NOMBRE
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: Esta historia es demasiado personal para mí, creo que tiene demasiado de mí en ella, y además tiene mis 2 personajes Yuri favoritos, en esta ocasión relataré la dulce historia romántica que se da a medida que pasa el tiempo con nuestras 2 protagonistas, se llama así la historia porque le deje ese nombre provisional y me gustó tanto que ya no lo quise cambiar. Disfrútenla.
1. Capítulo 1: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

"BIP, BIP, BIP…" el despertador suena, estiró la mano y entre mi vista borrosa veo que ya el muy estúpido me esta diciendo "¡Ey preciosa! ¿Te vas a quedar toda la mañana ahí durmiendo?"

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii ya se son las 5:30 a.m!…. ¡Dios como detesto este mugroso horario!

Como si fuera poco mamá ya está en mi habitación con su angelical rostro y sonrisa de pastel para cerciorarse de que no vuelva a enroscarme en mis cobijas, entro a la ducha algo torpe y me estrello contra la puerta.. ¡Demonios, maldita puerta, un día de estos la voy a quitar, siempre es lo mismo! Creo que con el golpe, más el agua fría ya estoy despierta, pero ¿para qué hago esto? Si no tengo nada interesante que hacer en la escuela… ¡rayos!... lo mismo de siempre, clases, más clases, el break de la mañana. Ir a casa a almorzar y de nuevo clases, que ¡Horror! Lo único bueno de todo esto son las clases de deportes y dejar viendo un chispero a todas esas niñas ñoñas hijas de papi y mami que lloran porque deben de calentar para hacer deporte, llego como siempre con mi pantaloneta muy pegada al cuerpo y mi polera blanca sin mangas "es que las mangas son una molestia a la hora de correr" así le respondo siempre a la entrenadora, presento mis pruebas de velocidad como si nada y rompo de nuevo mi record personal… "Demonios esa chica corre como el viento" susurran varios chicos que están atentos a mis movimientos, los oigo y para mis adentros me siento muy feliz, quiero ser el viento pero aun no logro alcanzarlo y mucho menos superarlo, pero por lo menos se que soy la mejor de la escuela en esto, soy simplemente feliz, lo único que llena temporalmente mi alma y mi espíritu es el deporte y más si son de bastante exigencia física o de velocidad, pero luego desaparece y me sumerjo de nuevo en el silencio de mi alma, en la oscuridad de mi ser, ¿por qué no puedo ser una persona normal?... hmmpp….creo que por lo mismo que nunca he tenido una vida normal…

Mientras voy sumida en mis pensamientos tropiezo con alguien fuertemente cayendo sobre mi hermoso trasero, al levantar mi vista, veo a la persona que me mandó a la porra, ésta es una de esas "niñas invisibles" de las que siempre han estudiado contigo, pero nunca te das cuenta de que existen, al verla solo pude enfadarme y comencé a discutirle mientras le recogía sus cincuenta mil libros, ella muy avergonzada por la situación tan solo baja la cabeza, me da las gracias y me sonrojo, para evitar esta situación realmente penosa, me voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo sin decirle una palabra más… ¿pero qué fue lo que me pasó, acaso me gustan las chicas, y en especial este tipo de chicas?... ¡Dios! Para completar el centro de todas mis desgracias…bueno, es que tengo una buena lista de razones como para que empiecen a gustarme, ¿pero por qué ella? ¡Alguien que ni siquiera sabía yo que existía!… ¡Por kamisama y demás dioses, esto va a ser mucho más confuso y difícil..! Por suerte no la volveré a ver más, es el último día de escuela y el sexto grado está por terminar, ¿Qué tantas posibilidades de que en el próximo año escolar estemos en el mismo salón?...naaaaa…. además no creo que personas como ella duren más de un año en la misma escuela, por lo general estas personas son así por miedo a socializar y luego se van de la escuela sin decir nada y nadie las recuerda.

¿Pero bueno, por qué pienso en todo esto? Debo de seguir mis patines esperan por mi, para dar mi vuelta diaria por los callejones donde siempre practico…... Debo admitir, en éste área también soy muy buena... No ha habido hombre alguno nunca en la vida que me gane en atletismo, natación e incluso en patines….. Nunca…. ¿Realmente soy humana?... ¡no lo se ni me interesa!... voy llegando a mi casa boto mi tonta falda de la escuela y los zapatos me pongo algo más cómodo para patinar y salgo a entrenar, de repente veo una figura familiar de nuevo cruzándose en mi camino…..

-¡No puede ser!...¡Cuidadoooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo!... y voy a dar al suelo….. ¡Demonios, fíjate por donde caminas ¿si?!... y al subir la mirada me asombra más aun…. al subir la cabeza me encuentro con unos ojos terriblemente hermosos y profundos, quedo perpleja y sin habla.

-Lo lo lo siento mucho…. Me dice con su voz casi inaudible, yo solo intento levantarme pero me resbalo y de nuevo voy a dar al suelo,  
-No te preocupes estoy bien, veo q tu presencia el día de hoy me ha causado muchísimos golpes...

-Lo lamento pero este siempre es mi recorrido hacia mi casa…  
-¿Y por qué nunca te he visto, eh?...

-Es q hoy vas un minuto retrasada, yo siempre paso después de que tu pasas, por eso iba tranquilamente. Me responde aun tímida la chica…

-¿Con que me espías? Le respondí traviesamente sabiendo que se iba a poner aun más roja con esas palabras…...

-¡Ayy no…. Como se te ocurre….yo yo…. ¡yo solo paso por aquí y tu siempre vas delante mío en tus patines como alma que lleva el diablo…..!

-OH…¡entonces si me espías…..! Jajajajaj…... La chica se sonroja a su máximo tono…. -No te preocupes. me reí ya mas relajada… y como todavía andaba en el suelo, saque de mi mochila mis zapatos en caso de una emergencia y me los puse, recogí todo y le dije… -¿te acompaño?...

-¿Eh? ¿A mi?... pero si no tienes porqué…

-No te preocupes es solo para remediar lo de esta mañana creo q fui algo brusca…. ¿Me perdonas?...le hice ojos de cachorrito…. A ella no le quedo de otra que dejarse acompañar…

-Ok… pero que conste que no te vas a molestar mas conmigo por lo de hoy…  
-De acuerdo le di mi mano y le ayude con sus libros… "pero qué me esta sucediendo…si a penas la conozco y ya me siento extraña….. No… esto no puede ser…." Sacudo la cabeza y ella me miro extrañada…

-¿Te pasa algo?...

-Eh…no no es nada… ella me mira analizadoramente…...

-Ven vamos a mi casa pronto…. Tienes una rodilla raspada, te puedes infectar con algo esa herida…. Y no quiero q por mi culpa no puedas volver a patinar…  
-¡Naaa…. No es nada… ¡ya pasará..!

-¿oye… le tienes acaso miedo a las curaciones?...

-No...No es eso…es solo que…. Que…. Se paró frente mío con un a mirada asesina yo solo trague saliva….

-OK… vamos… y entonces cambio su rostro a uno dulce y angelical y con una sonrisa me halo hacia su puerta…. -Llegamos…. Espero no huyas….

-No creo…que no… "espero" ah… se me olvidaba le tengo pánico a las cosas de curación….. Prefiero sufrir una cortada a sangre viva y no tener q aguantarme toda esa cosa encima mío…. ¿¡que voy a hacer!?


	2. Capítulo 2: EL INICIO DE UNA AMISTAD

Entramos a su casa, esta era pequeña pero muy hermosa, nos dirigimos a la sala y tome asiento.

-Quedate aquí y no te vayas a ir... ¿eh?.. Sonrió. Yo solo asentí. "Demonios, esto va a doler" me dije a mi misma mientras ella iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pasados unos minutos ya iniciaba a impacientarme, mi "enfermera"no había regresado y yo quería desaparecer, es mas mi raspadura no era tan grave como para curarla... y no queria por nada del mundo sentir el alcohol o el yodo penetrando por la piel y hacerme ver y sentir mil estrellas por doquier..."aclaro no soy gallina"...Decidí no irme por descortesia a esta bella niña y me pare a curiosear un poco la sala,la cual tenía muchas fotografías, en ellas siempre estaban dos pequeñas y hermosas niñas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y unos ojos grandes y expresivos, llenos de una chispa indescriptible de alegría lo mas tierno y curioso es q pareciese q estuviera viendo doble... esta guapas pequeñas eran gemelas, estaba yo en esas cuando una suave voz detrás mio me sacó de mis cabilaciones.

-Ella era mi hermanita... Deje caer por accidente el portaretratos al escucharla…  
-¡Demonios! exclamé... e inmediatamente me puse a recojer los vidirios de aquel hermoso portaretratos de cristal... -Lo...lo... siento mucho...

-Espera asi no! Gritó

-Auhhh! Dije dolorida, pues un vidrio de cortó un dedo.

-Te lo dije, deja todo así y ahora sientate, no vaya a ser que te decapites por error... me dijo algo seria y molesta...ademas de sarcástica...

-Lo siento... Bajé la cabeza y obedecí, ella tomó una gasa y el yodo y comenzó a curar mi herida del dedo.

-Auchh... Solo decía cada vez que esa horrible cosa entraba en mi sangrante herida, ella tan solo permanecía en silencio...

-Oye... ¿Estás bien? Le pregunté... no recibi ninguna respuesta...ella seguia inmersa en sus cosas yo solo me resigne a que me curara para despues irme…

-¿Sabes? ella era mi gemela ella debia estar viva aún... y no yo... Hizo una pausa apretando su labio inferior, trate de mirarla a la cara pero al verle esos hermosos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas no pude... -Era un dia hermoso y ella salio a jugar al patio conmigo como siempre, tomamos la pelota para jugar pero esta se fue para la calle y yo iba corriendo por ella pero entonces mi hermanita me detuvo y dijo que iria por ella yo no queria dejarla ir ...creo q ambas presentíamos lo peor... pero me hizo una de sus rabietas y me convenció... al recoger la pelota un auto a toda velocidad venia en contravía y ... y... Una lagrima rodó por su precioso rostro... -Y la mató en el instante... al oír tal estruendo mis padres salieron a ver que había sucedido y cuando vieron tal escena tan terrorifica casi mueren alli tambien...mi hermanita fue literalmente destrozada por el auto de ese mal nacido y nisiquiera tuvo el valor de bajarse del auto sino que dio reversa y le paso por encima y se desaparecio... nunca lo encontraron... Yo solo la miraba horrorizada y angustiada... - Tiempo después mamá cayó en cama a causa de una terrible depresión... y un año mas tarde la muerte se la llevó... mi padre me culpo por ello sin yo haber hecho nada... nada! si yo hubiese sido la arrollada...ella estuviera viva y mamá también ella siempre fue su preferida... la de sonrisa como el sol... no yo...yo siempre fui una niña debil y enfermiza...Esas palabras me desgarraron el alma... ¿Cómo demonios una hermosa chica de tan solo 13 años podia llevar tal karma... que culpa tenia ella de todo esto...?

-¡Oye... Tranquila... tu no eres la culpable de nada... tu hermanita se lo presentia tambien ella dió su vida por tí... ella te amaba mucho... y tal vez, solo tal vez si ella hubiese sido la salvada, tu mamá tambien hubiera muerto de depresión y estaria sufriendo igual que tu por algo que no hizo... no te dejes acongojar más... tienes una vida por delante...eres muy linda y ademas inteligente...y se tambien q en lo mas profundo de su ser tu padre te ama mucho...creo q es solo una reacción al temor de sentir mas dolor...todos reaccionamos diferente...puede q en unos dure mas esa coraza como en otras muy poco y en otros como tú nunca la armaron y se sientan vulnerables...! Ella solo me miraba aun con lágrimas en los ojos...  
-¡nunca dejes que nada te detenga... si sientes algo solo dilo no lo guardes no te envenenes el alma... es el peor error del mundo...y menos tu un alma que a simple vista es sencillo saber que es pura e inocente no dejes q eso marchite tu corazon...! Ella asintió.

-Ahora ya q mi enfermera me curó mi dedo... que tal si te invito a un helado... eso te animara un poco...

-Lo siento no puedo debo atender a mi padre cuando llegue...

-Oh... que mal... ¿pero que tal mañana despues de clases?  
-Oye... mañana no hay clases...estamos en vacaciones...  
-Excelente mucho mejor... entonces te veo a las 10... Recogi mis cosas y fui hasta la puerta...ella me acompañó... - Adiós y tranquila no es tu culpa...

- Lo intentaré... ah .. y muchas gracias... nunca nadie me habia dicho algo tan profundo y sincero... se acerco a mí y me regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla... -Gracias... susurró...

-De...de...nnnaaaaada... Me sonrojé y sali como un volador para mi casa...teniendo una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida... ¿Realmente me gusta esta niña...?... ¡Dios!  
Llegué a la casa y mamá ya me estaba esperando en la puerta algo molesta...

-Señorita... ¿no se supone que la cena es a las 6:30?...

-Changos... eh...este...mamita... lo que pasa...es que...

-Señorita... te vas de inmediato a tu habitación te bañas y te pones a cenar tu papá quiere cenar contigo...

-¿Papá...cuando llegó?... Mis ojos se iluminaron... Mamá me brindo un hermosa sonrisa... quitando su fingido enojo...

-Hace 15 minutos... la cena aun no esta...

-Siiiiiiiiiii... ¡Papi! Grite por toda la casa... botando mis patines al sofa...  
-Ayyyyyyyyyyy... solo se escuchó... Me frené en seco...

-¿TU?... ¿que demonios haces aqui?...

-Hermanita... yo tambien te quiero... Me sonrió socarronamente.

-No es eso… Es que me sorprendiste... Y me le boté encima a mi hermano mayor... él es de esos chicos guapos que deja a mas de una chica desmayada en el camino... rubio de ojos verdes oliva y muy alto... Como me gustaria algun dia ser como él... casi perfecto... -Bienvenido a casa... ¿Que tal la Universidad...?  
-Bien... una que otra conquista... mis notas casi perfectas... de no ser por este tobillo que me mata cada vez que corro de más... pero bueno...

-Que bien... Algo en lo que por fin te puedo ganar...

-jajajajajaj que preceverancia la tuya eh?

-¡Paaaaaaaaaaaa!... me solte del cuello de mi hermano y me le colgue a mi papá... Hace mas de 6 meses que se habia ido a su nueva ciudad de trabajo, papá es arquitecto y este ultimo proyecto le ha costado tiempo con nosotras... No es q sea una niña dura todo el tiempo... tengo mi corazoncito con los q se lo merecen... Aclaro... del resto soy implacable.

-¡Mi niña hermosa como has crecido! Veo que ya casi me alcanzas y a tu hermano también...

-Ajá... miré a mi hermano y me reí...

-Bien chicos la cena esta servida... Mi hermano siguio al comedor seguido de mi padre conmigo colgada...

-Vamos mi mono... jajjajaja... Papá reía alborotando mis rubios cabellos.

-No soy un mono...

-¿No? entonces porq cuelgas de mi como uno... Jajjajajajaja

-Es divertido...

-jajajajaj Hemanita tu no cambias... Le hice una mueca y me baje de papá...

Mamá nos sirvio la cena y esa noche la pasamos todos juntos felices en la sala probandome las mil cosas q papá habia traído y que nunca me pondría ni por muy loca q estuviera... mi hermano solo podí llorar de la risa... un rato despues en mi habiación me acorde de aquellos azules ojos tan profundos y melancolicos como el mar... ¿como la estará pasando? Se me encogio el corazón de solo pensarlo... *mañana tendrá un dia que nunca podra olvidar* me dije a mi misma proponiendome a hacerle un dia muy especial alejarla de toda tristeza... esa niña era un ser muy indefenso y bueno...de eso no me puedo equivocar, tengo el don para descubrirlo... estoy segura q ella va a cambiar mi vida por completo... Mi estomago da vueltas de los nervios... ¿pero por que me siento asi...?Entramos a su casa, esta era pequeña pero muy hermosa, nos dirigimos a la sala y tome asiento.

-Quedate aquí y no te vayas a ir... ¿eh?.. Sonrió. Yo solo asentí. "Demonios, esto va a doler" me dije a mi misma mientras ella iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pasados unos minutos ya iniciaba a impacientarme, mi "enfermera"no había regresado y yo quería desaparecer, es mas mi raspadura no era tan grave como para curarla... y no queria por nada del mundo sentir el alcohol o el yodo penetrando por la piel y hacerme ver y sentir mil estrellas por doquier..."aclaro no soy gallina"...Decidí no irme por descortesia a esta bella niña y me pare a curiosear un poco la sala,la cual tenía muchas fotografías, en ellas siempre estaban dos pequeñas y hermosas niñas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y unos ojos grandes y expresivos, llenos de una chispa indescriptible de alegría lo mas tierno y curioso es q pareciese q estuviera viendo doble... esta guapas pequeñas eran gemelas, estaba yo en esas cuando una suave voz detrás mio me sacó de mis cabilaciones.

-Ella era mi hermanita... Deje caer por accidente el portaretratos al escucharla…  
-¡Demonios! exclamé... e inmediatamente me puse a recojer los vidirios de aquel hermoso portaretratos de cristal... -Lo...lo... siento mucho...

-Espera asi no! Gritó

-Auhhh! Dije dolorida, pues un vidrio de cortó un dedo.

-Te lo dije, deja todo así y ahora sientate, no vaya a ser que te decapites por error... me dijo algo seria y molesta...ademas de sarcástica...

-Lo siento... Bajé la cabeza y obedecí, ella tomó una gasa y el yodo y comenzó a curar mi herida del dedo.

-Auchh... Solo decía cada vez que esa horrible cosa entraba en mi sangrante herida, ella tan solo permanecía en silencio...

-Oye... ¿Estás bien? Le pregunté... no recibi ninguna respuesta...ella seguia inmersa en sus cosas yo solo me resigne a que me curara para despues irme…

-¿Sabes? ella era mi gemela ella debia estar viva aún... y no yo... Hizo una pausa apretando su labio inferior, trate de mirarla a la cara pero al verle esos hermosos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas no pude... -Era un dia hermoso y ella salio a jugar al patio conmigo como siempre, tomamos la pelota para jugar pero esta se fue para la calle y yo iba corriendo por ella pero entonces mi hermanita me detuvo y dijo que iria por ella yo no queria dejarla ir ...creo q ambas presentíamos lo peor... pero me hizo una de sus rabietas y me convenció... al recoger la pelota un auto a toda velocidad venia en contravía y ... y... Una lagrima rodó por su precioso rostro... -Y la mató en el instante... al oír tal estruendo mis padres salieron a ver que había sucedido y cuando vieron tal escena tan terrorifica casi mueren alli tambien...mi hermanita fue literalmente destrozada por el auto de ese mal nacido y nisiquiera tuvo el valor de bajarse del auto sino que dio reversa y le paso por encima y se desaparecio... nunca lo encontraron... Yo solo la miraba horrorizada y angustiada... - Tiempo después mamá cayó en cama a causa de una terrible depresión... y un año mas tarde la muerte se la llevó... mi padre me culpo por ello sin yo haber hecho nada... nada! si yo hubiese sido la arrollada...ella estuviera viva y mamá también ella siempre fue su preferida... la de sonrisa como el sol... no yo...yo siempre fui una niña debil y enfermiza...Esas palabras me desgarraron el alma... ¿Cómo demonios una hermosa chica de tan solo 13 años podia llevar tal karma... que culpa tenia ella de todo esto...?

-¡Oye... Tranquila... tu no eres la culpable de nada... tu hermanita se lo presentia tambien ella dió su vida por tí... ella te amaba mucho... y tal vez, solo tal vez si ella hubiese sido la salvada, tu mamá tambien hubiera muerto de depresión y estaria sufriendo igual que tu por algo que no hizo... no te dejes acongojar más... tienes una vida por delante...eres muy linda y ademas inteligente...y se tambien q en lo mas profundo de su ser tu padre te ama mucho...creo q es solo una reacción al temor de sentir mas dolor...todos reaccionamos diferente...puede q en unos dure mas esa coraza como en otras muy poco y en otros como tú nunca la armaron y se sientan vulnerables...! Ella solo me miraba aun con lágrimas en los ojos...  
-¡nunca dejes que nada te detenga... si sientes algo solo dilo no lo guardes no te envenenes el alma... es el peor error del mundo...y menos tu un alma que a simple vista es sencillo saber que es pura e inocente no dejes q eso marchite tu corazon...! Ella asintió.

-Ahora ya q mi enfermera me curó mi dedo... que tal si te invito a un helado... eso te animara un poco...

-Lo siento no puedo debo atender a mi padre cuando llegue...

-Oh... que mal... ¿pero que tal mañana despues de clases?  
-Oye... mañana no hay clases...estamos en vacaciones...  
-Excelente mucho mejor... entonces te veo a las 10... Recogi mis cosas y fui hasta la puerta...ella me acompañó... - Adiós y tranquila no es tu culpa...

- Lo intentaré... ah .. y muchas gracias... nunca nadie me habia dicho algo tan profundo y sincero... se acerco a mí y me regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla... -Gracias... susurró...

-De...de...nnnaaaaada... Me sonrojé y sali como un volador para mi casa...teniendo una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida... ¿Realmente me gusta esta niña...?... ¡Dios!  
Llegué a la casa y mamá ya me estaba esperando en la puerta algo molesta...

-Señorita... ¿no se supone que la cena es a las 6:30?...

-Changos... eh...este...mamita... lo que pasa...es que...

-Señorita... te vas de inmediato a tu habitación te bañas y te pones a cenar tu papá quiere cenar contigo...

-¿Papá...cuando llegó?... Mis ojos se iluminaron... Mamá me brindo un hermosa sonrisa... quitando su fingido enojo...

-Hace 15 minutos... la cena aun no esta...

-Siiiiiiiiiii... ¡Papi! Grite por toda la casa... botando mis patines al sofa...  
-Ayyyyyyyyyyy... solo se escuchó... Me frené en seco...

-¿TU?... ¿que demonios haces aqui?...

-Hermanita... yo tambien te quiero... Me sonrió socarronamente.

-No es eso… Es que me sorprendiste... Y me le boté encima a mi hermano mayor... él es de esos chicos guapos que deja a mas de una chica desmayada en el camino... rubio de ojos verdes oliva y muy alto... Como me gustaria algun dia ser como él... casi perfecto... -Bienvenido a casa... ¿Que tal la Universidad...?  
-Bien... una que otra conquista... mis notas casi perfectas... de no ser por este tobillo que me mata cada vez que corro de más... pero bueno...

-Que bien... Algo en lo que por fin te puedo ganar...

-jajajajajaj que preceverancia la tuya eh?

-¡Paaaaaaaaaaaa!... me solte del cuello de mi hermano y me le colgue a mi papá... Hace mas de 6 meses que se habia ido a su nueva ciudad de trabajo, papá es arquitecto y este ultimo proyecto le ha costado tiempo con nosotras... No es q sea una niña dura todo el tiempo... tengo mi corazoncito con los q se lo merecen... Aclaro... del resto soy implacable.

-¡Mi niña hermosa como has crecido! Veo que ya casi me alcanzas y a tu hermano también...

-Ajá... miré a mi hermano y me reí...

-Bien chicos la cena esta servida... Mi hermano siguio al comedor seguido de mi padre conmigo colgada...

-Vamos mi mono... jajjajaja... Papá reía alborotando mis rubios cabellos.

-No soy un mono...

-¿No? entonces porq cuelgas de mi como uno... Jajjajajajaja

-Es divertido...

-jajajajaj Hemanita tu no cambias... Le hice una mueca y me baje de papá...

Mamá nos sirvio la cena y esa noche la pasamos todos juntos felices en la sala probandome las mil cosas q papá habia traído y que nunca me pondría ni por muy loca q estuviera... mi hermano solo podí llorar de la risa... un rato despues en mi habiación me acorde de aquellos azules ojos tan profundos y melancolicos como el mar... ¿como la estará pasando? Se me encogio el corazón de solo pensarlo... *mañana tendrá un dia que nunca podra olvidar* me dije a mi misma proponiendome a hacerle un dia muy especial alejarla de toda tristeza... esa niña era un ser muy indefenso y bueno...de eso no me puedo equivocar, tengo el don para descubrirlo... estoy segura q ella va a cambiar mi vida por completo... Mi estomago da vueltas de los nervios... ¿pero por que me siento asi...?


	3. Capítulo 3: UN DÍA ESPECIAL

Esa noche no pude dormir esas mugrosas mariposas no me dejaron dormir bien, llegada la madrugada el despertador no sonó, ni mamá entró a la habitación "creo q anoche la paso muy bien... y creo q entienden muy bien a lo que me refiero" y yo ya estaba sentada en la cama con un molesto rayo de sol en la cama ¿sorprendidos? naaa solo es q el pensar de q iba a salir con aquella niña tan linda y de triste mirada me daba un nose que... hice mi rutina de calentamientos matutino cuando no tengo que ir a estudiar y sali un rato a trotar, llegué y tome un delicioso baño de agua tibia... por fin y no me llevo la puerta puesto q ya llevaba rato despierta...jajjajaja... desayuné y me preparé para irme, le dije a mamá que preparara su canasta especial de picnic porque hoy me iba a ir todo el día con una amiga de paseo y pues volvia por la noche mamá se entusiasmó tanto que casi ni puedo salir de la casa con esa megacanasta que me preparó monté todo en mi scooter y me dispuse a ir lentamente "por desgracia mi checherevejo no anda mas rápido..jajajja" llegue a su casa y me pare mirando fijamente al frente ¿nervios? no lo se solo se que esas horribles mariposas volvieron estoy a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando esta se abre... tal fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi.

-¿pero...qué te paso? pregunte con una cara horrorizada.

- Na...naaada... no es nada, ya vamonos ¿si? su mirada estaba cristalina.

¿Por que un ser tan hermoso debe de sufrir tanto? no dije nada mas y le di mi mano para q pudiese bajar las escaleras, le pasé su casco y se montó en mi scooter...

-¿Bueno y a donde vamos? le pregunté.

- No lo sé tu eres la que me iba a llevar a comer un helado y por lo visto el helado se convirtió en picnic...jajajaja... sonrió.

-Ok, yo ya me lo suponía asi que... ¡Es una sorpresa!... Encendi mi cacharro y nos fuimos...

Luego de unas cuadras paramos en la heladeria y compré un litro de helado de chocolate belga y otro litro de pistachos... la cara de mi acompañante era de "¡oye estas loca, con eso comen 10!" seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a una hermosa colina "por suerte mi trasto subio con nosotras dos, canasta y todo" bajamos y tome la canasta, en realida dese lugar era hermoso...

-¡Vaya...eso en realidad es hermoso... las flores, el paisaje... el aire...gracias!

-De nada, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos desde que era una niña...

-De verdad me encanta... De nuevo gracias.

-No hay porque... Mientras yo extendía la manta para sentarnos, lla sacó de su mochila un viejo cuaderno de dibujo y unos carboncillos y se dedicó a capturar la esencia del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

-¡Vayaaaaaaa! que hermoso dibujas...

-Gracias. Me respondió algo timida. -Papá odia que lo haga, no le gusta que haga nada bonito o que me distraiga... Sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

-¿Entonces el labio roto...Lo hizo tu... papá?...

-Noooo...este...noo... solo es que me tropecé con la puerta es que...soy muy torpe... si, eso es...soy muy torpe y pues mira la puerta pago sus consecuencias...

-No te creo... Dime ¿Tu padre te lastimó porque ibas a salir hoy? Le pregunté muy seria.

-Ajá... Bajó la cabeza y una lágrima bajó por u hermosa cara.

-¿Pero...por qué? ¿Por qué te lastima?.. Pregunté casi al borde de un colapso.

-No es nada es que yo de tonta lo molesté mientras veía la tele para preguntarle si podia salir hoy... y pues estaba bebiendo su cerveza, me tropecé con ella y la regué, papá se puso furioso y me abofetó, pero te juro que él no es malo, solo que lo intrrumpi... Su llanto se volvió mas constante y casi desesperado... en esos momentos me sentía como una perfecta idiota... no podía hacer nada la respecto y el único rato en q esta pobre niña podía distraerse yo lo arruino preguntándole algo que ya me suponía... Demonios...piensa tonta piensa... Has algo...

-Bueno... eso ya paso... me senté a su lado y la abracé... ella se recostó junto a mi y creo que añoró ese abrazo por mucho tiempo, a ella le faltaba mucho amor, su padre la odiaba creo... su madre murió hace ya mucho tiempo y nadie mas la determinaba, estaba sola en este mundo y yo creo q ella llegó a mi vida por una razón y yo a ella por una también... sequé sus lágrimas con mis manos y le pasé una cuchara con cara de traviesa...

-Ahora si... a lo que vinimos... Sonreí.

-MMmmmmm ¿no crees q eso es mucho helado?

-¿Tú crees...? Oh si...tendremos para mas de una semana y si nos lo comemos todo nos dolerá el estómago...

-Ok... yo corro el riesgo. Metí la cuchara en el helado de chocolate y casi sentí que me moria iba al cielo y volvia...

-¡Esta delicioso! Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-A que no querias... Jajajaj dale comamos hasta morir.

-Si... seria una muerte muy dulce y deliciosa... Jajajajajajajjaj

-Ya ves, conmigo las cosas amiga mía van a ser muy divertidas...

-Oye... de nuevo gracias... Se acercó a mi lado y de nuevo me regaló un beso en la mejilla...

-UUuuu está frio... y de repente me paré para persegirla por los hermosos prados de aquel lugar lleos de flores y mi cuchara llena de helado...

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo eso no... mi cabello nooooooooo...

-Jajjaajjajajajajajajaja ... Que divertido ...

Duramos un rato correteando por ahi y luego despues de sentir que ya casi todas mis tripas iban a dar al suelo paramos... Me sentía horrible...

-¡Te lo dije... eso es mucho helado!

-Era solo un poco de helado, nada más...

-Mas te vale que te sientes y dejame el resto a mí. Ella se sentó a mi lado y tomó un poco de agua helada q mi mamá habia empacado y humedeciendo su pañuelo lo puso en frente...

-Rayos... todo me da vueltas.

-Eso se llama castigo divino, por haberme untado en helado la cabeza.

-Jaajajajja ¿pero dime que acaso no fue gracioso?

-Eso si... pero mira mi hermoso cabello... ahora es fiesta de pistachos.

-Eso no importa porque al lugar que iremos despues del almuerzo te quitará todo eso...

- Eh  
'Nada, Hagas suelo por si acaso ... ¿desayuno?

- ¿El desayuno, al azar de todos estos q vómito?

-No ya se me pasó, además mamá preparó un almuerzo o más bien una fiesta de sandwiches que ni te imaginarás... y mas te vale que no llevemos nada en la canasta, o sino... No hay más picnic.

-Oh... ¿Y tu es que o tienes llenura?... no te creo ademas deberías estar como una pelota... y además mirate... eres super liviana, pareces hija del viento.  
-Jajajajaja ¿Hija del viento? Estallé en carcajadas... Por fin alguien a parte de mí coincidia en eso.

-Dije algo malo? Me dijo algo sonrojada.

-No, nada de eso, es solo que solo yo pensaba eso. Me volvi a sentar a su lado y abrí la canasta de mamá.

- Eh ... ¿Ensalada? pero ... ¿y Los bocadillos? Impresionarme de inmediato, creo que el IBA que me diera un ataque al corazón, la mayoría de los sándwiches estaban en el suelo, había una nota burlona de mamá sobre ellos recipientes de esa decisión. _"hija Honey disfrutar del mucho la ensalada, si esa es tu sándwiches les preferidos esperará en la casa ... ah y comer frutas tus besos mamá ... "_

-¿Queeee!? ¿No hay sandwiches? Grite por toda la colina.

-Calma... es que es el fin del mundo por comer ensalada... yo las adoro...

-Nooooo es q no entiendes me encantan las ensaladas soy vegetariana... de vez en cuando me desccarrilo, pero un picnic sin sandwiches no es picnic! Ya la venita de mi sien se asomaba palpitante...

-Oye... miremos que mas envio tu mamá para comer ¿si? al decir esto me calme un poco y comence a revolcar la cesta, debajo de la manta de las ensaladas encontré otra nota. _"Queridisima hija mia, se que estarás al borde de un colapso nerviso por lo de tus sandwiches, asi que decidí empacarte todo lo necesario para que los armen, así será todo mas divertido y no te dedicarás solo a comer... Te quiere mamá"_

La unica expresión que podía tener en el rostro era de perplejidad y a la vez una mueca de risa tonta... y la verdad no me pude aguantar las carcajadas... mamá me habia tomado por inocente, al leer ella la nota tambien no aguantó la risa... nunca habia visto a alguien en su vida hacer un escandalo como ese por unos sandwiches y menos sabiendo que todo estaba alli... La verdad ese almuerzo fue muy divertido, y lo valía esa era la idea, que ella se olvidara por un lapso de tiempo de todo ese dolor que se respiraba en aquella casa... no queria por alguna razón que ella estuviera mas allí, me dolia el pecho el saber q pronto volvería a su prisión y su padre nuevamente la maltrataría, por eso quería que lo que restaba de tarde ella la pasara super... y de veras me lo tenia propuesto... ya lo van a ver... Paseamos más de media hora en mi carcacha por lugares de hermosos prados y más de 15 minutos por la carretera principal el sol iba a empezar a ocultarse y de pronto a lo lejos se veía el mejor y más hermoso paisaje que sus ojos habían podido ver en muchísimo tiempo.

-Esto es hermoso... Me dijo desde la parte trasera del scooter.

-Lo sé por eso te traje... Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Esto era lo que tenías preparado para la tarde, cierto?

-Si... Sabía que cuando vieras este hermoso paisaje te ibas a alegrar, desde que te vi por primera vez algo me dice que tu amas el mar, que tu tienes una conexión extraña con él, tu aroma es como el de la brisa marina, por eso cuando te invite a comer helado ayer pensé que sería mas bonito que vieras y sintieras esto.

-Gracias... Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mí, yo que soy invisible, que nadie se fija que existo... Sus lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a sus hermosos ojos marinos.

-No llores, yo te quiero mucho, solo te conozco desde ayer pero ya siento que te he conocido de toda una vida, te prometo que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y yo sé que mamá y papá también te querrán, en mi casa siempre serás bienvenida. Limpié su hermoso rostro y le dí un abrazo.

le dí la mano para que bajara y llevamos la canasta hasta la playa, armé unos sandwiches y le serví un poco te soda, pero cuando volteé a mirar ella ya no estaba a mi lado, enfoqué mas hacia la derecha y estaba ella en una escena muy pero muy hermosa, tenía en sus manos una enorme concha cerca a su oído, sus hermosos ojos marinos los había cerrado y el agua hasta sus rodillas la arrullaban en una sinfonía que solo ella entendía, el mar era su verdadero padre la brisa y la arena su familia todo en ella era perfecto, ¿Pero... en realidad esta chica tocó las más profundas fibras de mi ser? creo que esto va a ser un problema si sigo dejandome llevar por mis impulsos, pero que mas hago ella me provoca todo esto... pero soy muy joven apenas si tengo 13 años...!

creo que por el momento debo ocultar todo esto que siento por ella y ver mas adelante si esto que esta metido en mi pecho era puro capricho o es amor de verdad, por ahora solo quiero que ella sea feliz y apartarla cuanto pueda de la soledad que la embarga cuando llega a su casa...


	4. Capítulo 4: LA CRUDA REALIDAD

Luego de un rato muy emotivo en la playa, decidí que debiamos ir a cenar a mi casa y luego llevar una porción de cena a la casa para su padre puesto que siempre llegaba despues de las 7:00, llegamos a casa y mamá con su más grande intuición nos tenia la cena lista, ella muy timidamente ceno casi en silencio solo hablaba cuando mamá le preguntaba algo, después de eso la invité a mi habitación y le mostré cual niño pequeño todo lo que tenía, mamá empaco una cena y cuando estaba todo listo, fui y la dejé en la casa, cual sería nuestra sorpresa que ese señor del demonio se le habia dado por llegar temprano, mi bella acompañante casi se desvanece cuando vio las luces de la casa encendidas, yo al percibir esto, la tomé de la mano y la acompañé hasta adentro.

-¿Que son estas horas de llegar...? ¿No se suponía que te ibas a las 10:00 a perder el tiempo y regresabas una hora mas tarde...?

-Si... Solo susurró entre lágrimas... al ver su reacción me encendí casi en cólera.

-Mire señor, yo solo quice...

-Usted qué hace aquí... yo no lo llamé...

-Señor con todo el respeto... yo soy una chica...

-¿Una chica... ahora sales con cosas raras...? ¡Vas a ver niña mal criada que te voy a dar tu merecido por no saber escoger tus amistades! Sus gritos se oían por toda la casa.

-Pero… papá...

-Señor mire soy aun muy chica pero no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima otra vez a ella porque o sino le va a pesar...

-A... ahora me amenaza... Te las vas a ver... te largas ahora mismo a tu recamara...

-No no te vas a ir... te vas conmigo para mi casa y luego a una comisaria de familia no voy a permitir que este señor te mate a golpes esta noche... ya ni sabe lo que hace de los alcoholizado que está...

-¡Ella es mi hija y yo hago con ella lo que se me venga en gana! ¡Se me larga ya de aqui...!

-Es mejor que te vayas... Yo me las arreglo para que se calme... Me dijo con un tono no muy creíble y a regañadientes me sali de la casa...

Llegué casi al borde del llanto a la casa y mamá me preguntó que había pasado, ella con lo activista y su espiritu de defensora de los débiles me animó para sacarla de esa casa y poner a ese hombre en su sitio, me arme de valor tomé mi scooter y una soga, llegué a su casa nuevamente y tiré una piedrecilla a la ventana pero ella no salía, tire otra y nada, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, así que tomé mi soga y le puse un palito al través para poderla colgar de la escalinata que estaba cerca a la ventana la aseguré bien y subí. La ventana estaba a medio abrir asi que mire bien que no estuviese ese señor en la habitación y entré, revisé por todos lados pero no la encontré, de repente oí un estruendo horrible afuera de ahí, su padre la había lazando contra la mesita de cristal de la entrada... Mi sangré hirvió... pero me contuve, tenía que sacarla de ahí a como fuera el precio pero no debia arruinarlo, aunque era fuerte no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño alguno además el era bastante corpulento y me daba miedo verlo así, me escondí en el baño y oí como la puerta se cerró bruscamente y al cerrojo echarle llave, cuando salí de la habitación casi muero, mi dulce amiga estaba irreconocible, su preciosa cara estaba manchada de sangre y lágrimas, tenía unos cuantos moretones en los brazos y sus piernas estaban marcadas con el cinturón de su padre, pero lo peor fue cuando la fuí a tomar puesto que sentí como una de sus costillas sonó, en ese momentó mi alma se quebró y mi llanto fluyó desesperadamente, la puse en la cama, tomé su pañuelo y lo humedecí un poco para limpiarle el rostro...

-¿Pero que te hizo ese desgraciado?

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará, soy una tonta no debí haber ido a pasear contigo... Pero fue simplemente hermoso...

-No... No digas eso... tu tienes derecho a tener una vida mejor lejos de él...

-Si lo sé, por eso dejame aquí morir en silencio...

-No, no digas eso... tu no sabes como has cambiado mi vida en un solo día... no lo digas... Mi llanto aumentó más...

-No llores, apenas hoy me conociste algo...

-Pero yo siento como si fuese de toda una vida... No te voy a dejar morir... nooooo...

Y en un acto de valía, la tome en brazos y la senté junto a la ventana, abrí bien los ventanales y le dije que se recostara en mi espalda con una cobija me aseguré de que ella no se fuera a safar de allí y le dije que por nada del mundo se soltara, baje como pude la soga... afortunadamente estaba no muy lejos del suelo, y me solté de ella, y como pude la subí al scooter y no fuimos, al llegar a casa, mamá casi se desmaya, y levantó a papá de inmediato y la llevamos a emergencias ella realmente estaba mal, poco a poco su pulso se estaba desvaneciendo y su tez se tornaba mas pálida, yo me quería morir también, menos mal papá llegó rapidísimo al hospital y la atendieron, puesto que la costilla rota habia compromentido seriamente una arteria principal y esto estaba causandole problemas con su respiración y con su circulación, yo no hacía mas que llorar al lado de mamá, no me explicaba como una persona dadora de vida podía hacer tanto daño, no me cabía en la cabeza, pronto llegó el agente de defensa de menores y me interrogó yo le conté todo lo vivido y lo contado por ella, con mi declaración mas con el examen del medico de medicina legal se recogieron las pruebas suficientes para mandar a ese bastardo mucho tiempo a la cárcel... se lo merecía, él no debió haberla tocado, yo se lo advertí y de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de ser su sombra, la voy a cuidar con mi vida si es necesario, no dejaré que nadie más la dañe ya sufrió demasiado... Esa es otra promesa que me hago a mi misma y la voy a cumplir...

Los agentes de policia llegaron a la casa, abrieron a la fuerza y lo apresaron pues el desgraciado estaba profundamente dormido despues de semejante borrachera, eso fue todo, al día siguiente el doctor autorizó las visitas y por fin pude entrar a verla, su rostro estaba muy hinchado, pero traté de que mi expresión no la alertara aunque estaba de sobra decir que ella ya sabia su estado.

-Hola... Me asomé por entre el enorme ramo de flores.

-Hola. Susurró.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Como me ves... Rio adolorida.

-Pues creo q como una uva... Jajjjaja... Reí.

-No debiste haberlo hecho, ahora él me va a matar...

-No te preocupes, la policia lo tiene preso... y creo q no va a salir en mucho tiempo.  
-Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Lloró muy indefensa.

-Yo prometí y juré ante él cuidarte y le advertí que no te hiciera daño y lo he cumplido, yo solo quiero que estés bien.

-Lo siento mucho, te he provocado muchos problemas, pero papá no tiene la culpa... si mi hermanita no hubiese muerto... mamá... No se hubiera ido y él no estaría bebiendo... ¿Sabes? El odiaba el alcohol, lo odiaba, pero dia a dia se consumia en él hasta que ya no lo reconocí más, mamá se deprimió por eso también y no lo soportó y me abandonó... Prefirió irse con ella y dejarme a mi suerte en este mundo... ¿Te parece justo? ¿Te parece?

-No, no me parece pero ahora tendrás una familia de verdad, mis padres no te conocen y ahora te adoran, ellos estan dispuestos a darte la mano y el brazo si asi lo deseas y yo siempre estaré a tu lado me necesites o no.

-Gracias.  
-Descansa, voy a poner las flores en un florero ya vengo. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui por agua. Ella se durmio de nuevo y mamá entró para hacer mi reemplazo mientras almorzaba, no saben cuanto se encariñó mamá con ella, es que como alguien no podria si ella es un ser angelical y puro, de veras ella va a ser el nuevo integrante de la familia... esto va a ser interesante...


	5. Capítulo 5: MI NUEVA HERMANA CLARO

Ya había pasado una semana larga desde que mi angel estaba en el hospital hoy era el día de su salida, papá y mamá estuvieron en el juicio del padre de ella y me comentaron que le habían dado una sentencia de 25 a 30 años de cárcel por maltrato infantil e intento de homicidio, mas tratamiento de rehabilitación para el alcoholismo, es duro ver como el alcohol denigra y desvorona la vida de una persona y del universo que existe a su alrededor, también me dijeron que como no había ningun tutor o familiar que se responsabilizara por ella pues que ellos se habían hecho cargo de su custodia, y que guardarían todos sus bienes y dinero hasta cuando ella por lo menos tuviese 16 años, todo no podía salirle mejor a ella y a mí, ya no tendría porqué preocuparme por el futuro de ella en un horfanato o con padres sustitutos que quién sabe que tipo de vida le darían también, entré rápidamente a contarle la gran noticia y ella al escuchar esto se alegró tanto que no cupo de su dicha tampoco, ahora la gran incognita era ¿Cual sería su habitación? será que la tendré que compartir con ella?... ¡Ay! Dios que emoción por ella hasta mi cepillo de dientes comparto... Jajjajaja... No hasta allá tampoco pero si eso, será muy bueno.

A la salida del hospital nos estaba esperando papá con un enorme ramo de globos de muchos colores, mi hermano con un osito de peluche que decía recuperate pronto y un cartel que decía, ¡Bienvenida a nuestra familia Michiru!

-No... No... tenían porqué hacer todo esto... no debieron haberse molestado.

-No te preocupes hija, desde hoy serás un miembro más de esta pequeña familia, esperamos tu nos quieras también como nosotros ya te queremos... Dijo papá con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña lagrimilla asomándole por un ojo.

-Princesa nosotros te cuidaremos y te apoyaremos siempre, además tendré la hija que nunca tuve con Haruka... ella odia los vestido, los adornos y todas las cosas para las niñas de esta edad...

-¡Mamá! Todos soltaron la carcajada menos yo... -¿Pero que atrevida? pero era cierto, yo solo uso y usaré en toda mi vida, jeans o cualquier tipo de pantalón, poleras y camisas de hombre y mis zapatos de siempre... no no y no... Yo nací para ser libre y no para ser el maniqui de modas de mamá...

-Bueno... ¿nos vamos? Dijo mi hermano abriendo la puerta de la Van y dánlole una manita a Michiru para que se subiera.

-Que feliz me siento, Michiru de ahora en adelante te prometo que serás muy feliz.  
-Gracias a todos, aunque... me da mucha tristeza por papá... ¿podré irlo a ver algún día?

-Mmmm... estos momentos no preciosa, pero luego cuando te mejores te prometo que mamá y yo te llevaremos, por el momento solo diviertete Haruka se encargará de ello ¿Quieres? mereces mucho ser feliz.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba muy hermoso más de lo que mamá siempre lo tenía, hoy todo eran flores blancas de todo tipo, en la mesa de la sala muchos globos de colores "ya se de donde los saco papá" un bello pastel de crema batida y helado "Que bien helado..." y muchos snacks entre ellos sandwiches, Michiru al verlos soltó una risilla burlona y me miró, al captar esto solte la caracajada y no pude evitarlo más, ese día de campo fue único y por más trajico que fue su final de últimas me dió algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, viviría con michiru por muchisimo tiempo quizás para toda la vida...

-Mmmm este pastel está delicioso má...

-Lo preparé con mucho amor, de ahora en adelante esta familia va a ser más grande y unida, así que tenía que esforzarme un poco más.

-Gracias, la verdad sin ustedes, yo en estos momentos estaría rumbo a un horfanato y eso es peor que estar muerto...

-Preciosa, ya no te preocupes por eso, de ahora en adelante mamá, tu hermano, haruka y yo seremos tu familia, y no tendrás por que sufrir ni pasar necesidades.  
-Ajá y como yo soy mayor que tú, pues eres mi hermanita consentida...

-Oye... solo nos llevamos 10 día de diferencia...

-Lo sé pero siguen siendo 10 días de diferencia... Jajajajajjajaajja... ... Todos reímos, Nunca desde que conoci a Michiru había visto su rostro tan radiante y tranquilo, y mi corazón me decía que ibamos a tener una muy larga temporada de paz y alegría, por lo que no me preocupé más. Luego de la pequeña recepción mamá subió con Michiru y conmigo y abrió la habitación mía...

-Bueno hija, por el momento compartirás habitación con Haruka mientras papá y yo arreglamos el estudio de al lado.

-No, tranquila, yo dormiré en el sofá como voy a incomodar así, ya bastante lata he dado con lo del hospital...

-¿Como dices eso...? ahora eres un miembro mas de esta familia y como integrante que eres tienes tus derechos y deberes... por el momento dormiras conmigo mientras mamá y papá traen las cosas de tu habitación para acá... Tomé a Michiru de la mano y entramos a la habiación.

-¿Pero Haruka... aqui solo hay una cama...?

-No te preocupes yo dormiré en mi bolsa de dormir, es inflable y muy cómoda, tu tienes que dormir bien tu recuperación aun esta en proceso y no quiero que te pongas mal... Le dije poniendole un dedo en la nariz.

-No, no es correcto ¿Cómo te voy a sacar de tu propia cama?

-Jjajajjaj... No te preocupes solo duerme tranquila... Ah de por cierto... en la cama te dejé un pijama que papá me trajo y que yo odio... Le señalé con un dedo, ella de nuevo soltó esa risilla contajiosa...

-Vaya...ya se por que la odias... pero si es muy linda... Decía mientras la miraba, en realidad era muy bonita pero el rosa y ositos juntos... Naaaaaaaaa... sobreviviría al ataque de los osos del pijama no a morir por un paro cardiaco vestida de rosa... no me juzguen...

-Ve al baño, allá ahi todo lo que necesites, y si no lo hay solo dimelo, no te preocupes...  
-Gracias...

Al salir de allí, mi corazón saltó más de lo que ya había saltado estos días... Ésta niña se veia hermosa con lo que fuera, y se veía muy tierna con mi pijama, le alcancé sus medicinas y el agua, la acompañé a la cama, ella se sonrojó un poco, nunca nadie le habia dado tantas atenciones en un solo día.

-Haruka...  
-¿Dime?  
-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

-Porque tu llegaste a mi vida como un ángel... por que tú te mereces ser feliz al lado de una familia cálida, además siento como si ya te hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Tu no?

Cuando terminé de preguntarle esto, Michiru ya se había dormido, su medicación era fuerte debido a las intensas pesadillas que tenia en las noches después de que su padre casi la mata, la abrigué bien, y le di un beso en la frente de buenas noches, por unos instantes quise contemplarla y simplemente era hermosa, la luz de la luna le daba un aura celestial... tome mi short y mi polera y me dispuse a dormir en mi "Confortable" morada... definitivamente que haría cualquier cosa por ella ¿no? A la mañana siguiente desperté y noté que ella aún estaba dormida... mucho mejor... asi podría estirar mi esplada y desentumecer mi cuerpecito sin que ella se diera cuenta, no quería hacerla sentir mal... Pero demasiado tarde...

-Dormiste mal ¿Cierto? Me preguntó aún medio dormida...

-No, no es eso... es solo que... que... un zapato estaba por debajo de la bolsa de dormir y eso es todo...

-Haruka Tenou... Dime la verdad...

-Pues… este... este...

-¡Buenos días mis amores..!

-Uff...  
-El desayuno ya está listo, Haruka baja y trae el desayuno de Michiru, ella aun no esta bien para eso.

-Oh... No no se preocupe sra. Tenou... yo bajaré con Haruka.

-¿Pero querida estas bien... no te duele nada? , ah y dime mamá, o Mai...

-Si mamá Mai, estoy bien... además si me quedo en cama no podré estar bien prontamente... lo se por experiencia...

-Ok, lavense la cara y les tendé pronto el desayuno listo. Mamá nos besó la frente y yo para evadir el tema, sali como un volador a lavarme la cara y a ayudarle a Michiru a bajar las escaleras...

-Haruka...  
-Dormí bien no te preocupes, por tí me lo aguanto... Solo pude notar un leve color carmesí en sus hermosas mejillas... ¿Será que ella también siente algo raro por mí, es solo pena o es mi loca imaginación?

-Haruka... eres un amor. Me dió un beso en la mejilla mientras bajabamos las escaleras, eso hace que casi me desconcentre en mi camino y rodáramos por ellas.

-¡Demonios!  
-¿Niñas estan bien? ¿Haruka mi amor estás bien, no se lastimaron?

-No mamá... Respondimos al tiempo.

Esto nos provocó una risita nerviosa y un sonrojo extraño, es niña tocaba cada fibra de mi profundo ser, simplemente era más que cariño y amistad, lo sabía, nunca me había enamorado pero si el amor se siente así creo que esta enfermedad solo tiene una cura... y es más peligrosa que el mal que me va a aquejar el resto de mis días.


	6. Capítulo 6: LA PROMESA

Desayunamos, y volví a acompañar a mi bella huesped a la habitación aun se sentía un poco somnolienta por la medicación, preparé un baño de burbujas y sal marina y la llame cuando estuvo todo listo.

-Me avisas cuando ya te salgas para ayudarte en lo que sea.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, pero para que no te preocupes te llamaré.

Salí del baño y acomodé bien la cama para que estuviera cómoda para su siesta, debia dormir muchoo hasta que el efecto se fuera y que mejor que en mi cama, mientras yo estaba acargo de Michiru, mamá y papá fueron a su casa para traer las cosas de su habitación y su ropa, mientras mi hermano sacaba todo lo del estudio para su habitación y el estudio de abajo, él casi no se lo pasaba en la casa por lo de sus estudios asi que no le incomodaba además él tambien tiene un gran corazón; un rato después llego el carro de la mudanza y subieron todo, mamá se encerró en la habitación con sus 50.000 latas de pintura y ordeno que no la molestaramos y a cambio de ello mandó a papá a cocinar... "mala idea" creo que ire a llamar a un restaurante para que nos traiga la orden para 5 personas uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar entre la cocina y papá... y yo no le ayudo porque o sino ¿Quien cuidará a mi ángel?  
Llegó la orden del almuerzo, y papá estaba apagando un incendio provocado ni el mas bárbaro, él siempre quizo cocinar pero deja quemar hasta el agua, llevé el almuerzo de mamá pero no me dejó entrar, Michiru ya esaba despierta y por suerte menos hinchada, la medicación era bendita, así que decidimos dar una vuelta por el parque en el scooter... a decir verdad mi carcacha sirve de mucho, la ayudé a sentarse debajo de un frondosísimo árbol de cerezos y como para variar, compré helados, nos lo comimos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, por el contrario, era de lo más reconfortante, le dije a mi ángel que se recostara un rato en mis piernas para que descansara mientras yo leía un comic bastante divertido, sin darme cuenta cuando le eché un vistazo ella ya estaba dormida. Se veía tan hermosa, tan celestial... Cielos definitivamente me estoy enamorando de ella... ¿Pero... y quepuedo hacer ante eso?... estando contemplándola sopló una suave y refrescante brisa que traía la escencia marina con ella, entonces mi dormilona se despertó suavemente quedando su mirada fija en la mía... el sonrojo no se tardó, pero este era mutuo... asi q definitivamente me helé.

-Hola... Me brindo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hooo… la... Le respondí ya roja como un tomate.

-¿Me dormí por mucho tiempo?

-No, est... no se...

-¿Hace cuanto llevas observándome? Demonios la torta se volteó.

-Yo... est... ee... nada.

-Oh... ¿ahora me espías?

-Yo... no... ¡oye!

-jajajaj... es divertido decirtelo.

-Oye...  
-Jajajjajajjaajajjajjjaj. Su dulce sonrisa lo iluminaba todo. ¿Como era posible que me basilara tanto?

-¿Te parece si regresamos pronto a casa? Ya está atardeciendo y no quiero que caiga mucho la noche contigo aun delicada.

-Haruka... Ya no estoy tan mal...

-Lo se pero vamos ¿Si? no quiero que se preocupen.

Recogimos todo y nos montamos en mi super transporte, decidí que aun era muy temprano para llegar a casa... Lo del "mamá se va a preocupar" era un pretesto, mamá era bastante liberal en ello y papá no se oponía, asi que cambié de dirección justo antes de llegara a la casa y fui por un caminillo que solo yo conocía muy bien.

-Oye... ¿Te perdiste?

-No, solo espera unos instantes.

-Ok, pero...

-Nada de peros espera...

Terminado de decir esto un hermoso atardecer rojo y rosa se veía desde el acantilado, ella al ver esto que alegró mucho, era una vista maravillosa, mejor que la de la playa del primer viaje juntas al mar. Tendí la sabana de picnic y pronto me apresuré a encender la lámpara, el sonido de las olas contra la piedra era espectacular, creo que la mejor medicina para el alma de Michiru era mucho amor y estar muy cerca al mar, lo había descubierto aquel día del paseo y me alegraba que ella estuviera sintiendo tal dicha, ella era un alma encadenada y si tuviese que traer mi casa a la playa por ella, lo haría, había algo en la brisa marina que me susurraba tiernamente al oído y que me fusionaba con ella también, esto era más que irreal, estuvimos un rato, asi charlando, riendo y en silencio, aquel silencio tan agradable que ya habíamos tenido anteriormente, de pronto el móvil sonó, era papá, tenía algo urgente que decirnos y nos estaba esperando afuera en la carretera, tomamos todo y nos fuimos caminando para evitar caernos por el acantilado. Por la cara de papá era una noticia buenísima, así que entre en ansias hasta la casa. Cuando llegamos mamá tenía su cara de pastel eso me indicaba que el cuarto de Michiru realmene estaba terminado. Mamá nos tomó de la mano y subio a toda marcha, cuando abríó la puerta de la habitación, la reacción no podría ser otra sino de sorpresa, la cara de Michiru era la misma mía... ¡Wow! mi madre si que tenía una vena artística única, nadie se le comparaba, la habitación era espectacular, simplente eso, los murales que hizo eran maravillosos, pues trajo un pedacito del océano a ese cuarto, era único, los muebles y todo lo demás eran de la habitación de la casa de Michiru, mamá trajo todos los portaretratos y fotos que había en la casa y los puso en la nueva habitación, lo mas curioso para mí fue ver un estuche de un instrumento encima de la cama...

-Mamá Mai... ¿Lo encontraste?

-Por supuesto querida, estaba en el ático, papá tropezó con la buardilla y encontramos muchas cosas hermosas allí, bastante empolvadas pero casi todas están aqui...

-Oh... esto es maravilloso... Gracias...

Los ojos de mi bello ángel estaban inundados de lágrimas, puesto que uno de sus únicos amores y acompañantes le fue arrebatado por su padre hace mucho tiempo, se acercó a la cama y lo abrió, lo tomó en sus manos le dió un beso, le susurró algo y lo acomodó en su mentón e inició a sacarle una melodía muy preciosa, triste pero hermosa, esa niña tenía un talento innato para la música, tocaba tan gracil el violín que hasta llegué a pensar que ella sería una gran artista. Ella era definitivamente un ángel, tocaba como ellos, era como ellos... Definitivamente era una perla en las profndidades del océano. Después de esa hermosa melodía, mamá estaba al borde del llanto, otro de sus hijos era talentoso en algo que ella amaba, *Bueno mamá ama todo* jajjaja... beso la frente de Michiru y fuimos todos a cenar, realmente era un ambiente familiar muy hermoso, mi niñez fue rara pero siempre estuve y estoy rodeada de amor y felicidad, cosa que de ahora en adelante ella tambien tendrá.

Ya en la cocina después de la cena, tenía una intriga de lo más calante en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo sabía mamá que Michiru tocaba el violín?

-Oye ma...

-¿Dime?  
-¿Como sabía que Michiru tocaba el violín?

-Eso es facil preciosa, te cuento, yo ya tenía mis sospechas, las manos de ellas son muy finas y delicadas, mas de lo que una niña comun y corriente las tendría, además corroboré mis sospechas cuando entre los álbumes de fotos vi a esas dos preciosas niñas, una sentada en la banquita del piano y la otra con un violín tocando de lo más graciosas, entonces supe de inmediato que la artista era Michiru.

-¿Pero y si la hermanita de Michiru hubiese sido la del violín?

-No preciosa, ella tendría las manos como las tuyas.

-¿Como las mías?

-Si, mira tus dedos son finos y muy largos, por eso eres tan diestra con el piano, y como te dije Michiru tiene las manos finas y delicadas pero sus dedos no son tan largos, son solo cosas que yo deduzco y comprendo, ya entenderás luego.  
-Mmmm... lo entiendo, gracias ma ¿Puedo ir a acompañarla?

-Claro. Me besó la frente y luego alborotó mi cabello, mamá ama hacerlo, dice que mi reboltoso cabello se ve mejor así.

Subí a la habitación y esta era casi sublime, el ambiente era perfecto, Michiru compartía un momento casi mágico con su violín decidí no molestarla y quedarme recostada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados oyendola, su melodía siempre era triste, quizás su heridas del alma tardarían mas de lo que yo pensé, pero ese dolor cargado en su alma era lo que hacia que su música llegara a lo más profundo de tu ser, a cada fibra, a cada sentimiento.

-¿Hace cuanto estas ahi?

-Hace poco... Me encanta tu música.

-Gracias... Un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

-¿Dime, hace cuanto lo tocas?

-Desde los 3 años.

-¿! Queeee ¡? Michiru, eres casi mi ídolo... De veras que tienes madera para esto.  
-No, no es para tanto. Su cara estaba más roja.

-Dime, porque no seguiste tocando.

-Porque papá odiaba oir su música, después de que murió mamá lo odió más, al igual que a mí.

-Hmph... No debió haber sido nunca así, tu eres alguien muy talentoso, pero ahora yo se que vas a brillar como el sol.

-¡Hayyy Haruka, me apenas...!

-Jajajjaja, yo solo digo la verdad.

-Gracias, pero ahora si me disculpas debo dormir, estoy cansada, y han sido muchas emociones par aun solo día, y prefiero no tomar mi medicación hoy y dormir por mi propia cuenta ahora que tengo sueño.

-Por mi no hay problema, que descanses.

Antes de salir eché un vistazo adentro "perfecto" y cerré la puerta suevemente para irme a mi habitación también, no tenía nada que hacer, así que me puse a leer un comic, no soy una vaga solo me gusta divertirme además tiene automóviles muy bellos en él, más rato mamá subió a darme las buenas noches , pasó por la habitación de Michiru a dejarle un beso de buenas noches también y se fue con papá a la habitación a descansar, es que armar una habitación en unas horas cuantas horas es agotador y apagar un incendio si que les cuento, mi hermano no llegó muy tarde tampoco, eran ya mas de las 12 de la noche y yo aun estaba despierta, la casa estaba muy callada asi que pude oir a michiru, estaba llorando, se quejaba y daba gritos ahogados, me alarmé mucho asi que a toda marcha fui a su habitación, pero estaba con seguro, quizas Michiru la aseguró después de que mamá salio, mi desespero aumentó, asi que se me alumbró la neurona, ¿Para que mas demonios es esa puerta sino para entrar? De nuevo entré a mi habitación, corrí el mueble del computador y abrí con gran dificultad la puerta, esta daba al interior del armario del estudio, bueno esa habitación ha sido de todo, abri la puerta y allí estaba ella, tenía una pesadilla estaba luchando por despertar de ella pero no podía, tomé un pocó de agua y la humedecí la punta de la cobija, y la puse en su frente con suavidad, al sentir el fresco en su frente reaccionó...

-Noooooo...  
-Shhhh...calma...calma... Le susurré tiernamente al oído.

-Haruka... haruka...

-Calma ya estoy contigo.

-Haruka... no me dejes.

-Tranquila no me voy a ir.

-No Haruka... Prometeme que nunca te vas a ir de mi lado, tengo mucho miedo... Sus ojos ya enrojecidos volvieron a llorar.

-Michiru... Le tomé el mentón para que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Si.  
-Te prometo por mi vida entera que yo nunca te voy a abandonar, y nunca, oyeme, pero nunca te haré sufrir.

-Te quiero, gracias. Me susurró aferrándse mas a mí, mi corazón se aceleró a mil.  
-Yo tambié preciosa, yo también te quiero, ahora vuelve a la cama.

-Aja... Haruka...

-Dime.  
-¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Dale, que deseas, ¿agua, que prenda la luz, que te arrope?

-Jjajjaja... soltó su risilla de siempre. -No tontaina.

-¿Entonces?  
-¿Podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo?

-Glup... Me puse roja como un tomate al igual que ella.

-Si... claro... voy a traer mi bolsa de dormir.

-Noo... duerme conmigo, mira que mi cama es doble aqui cabemos las dos, no me dejes sola. Tengo miedo.

-Está bien, voy a cerrar mi puerta, apago la luz y vengo.

-Te espero...

Fui como un rayo e hice todo lo que dije, y me acomodé con ella en la cama, fué incómodo, no porque no cupieramos en la cama sino porque se sentía algo en el ambiente que no me dejaba tranquila, el solo estar muy cerca a ella me descontrolaba, creo que ella también sentía lo mismo, porque luchamos por dormirnos por varias horas hasta caer rendidas en brazos de morfeo. ¿Quien iba a pensar que Michiru me pidiera esto? ¡Dios... esto cada vez se pone te un tono mas arriba...!


	7. Capítulo 7: MAMÁ ¿TE DIJE QUE TENÍAMOS

(**MAMÁ ¿TE DIJE QUE TENÍAMOS UN PERRO?**)

Era de mañana, las aves cantaban ruidosa y molestamente y un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana dandome en la cara, "Qué fastidio" cuando estuve despierta reaccioné, ¡Este no es mi cuarto!... me giré rápidamente y quedé cara a cara con ella a tan solo escasos 10 cms... Casi me infarto, me escurrí rapidamente de la cama y fuí a abrir mi habitación, cuando saqué el seguro de la puerta mamá estaba en frente de ella...

-Señorita llevo casi 15 minutos llamandote...

-Ejeeee... Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿por qué dejaste la puerta con seguro?

-Este... creo q no se...

-Jajajaja... No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me haló de los cachetes... como odio que haga eso... ¿Sera q estoy muy gorda?

-Entró a la habitación y todo estaba en lo normal de terminos... en pocas palabras revolcado, pero sin muestras de que abri la puerta que comunica a la otra habitación, sonrió y salió.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si hija, lo que pasa es que me preocupaste mucho.

-Ejee... No te preocupes despertaré a Michiru y bajaremos a desayunar.

-Ah si se me olvidaba el porque estoy aqui arriba, pero que cosas esta cabeza mia...

-¿Que cosa?

-Tu padre va a ir con tu hermano a pescar y quiere que vayas con Michiru.

-¿Vienes?  
-Tu sabes que yo no voy, soy alergica al polen... a las abejas... los mosquitos fastidian...  
-¡Mamá...!  
-Esta bién... odio que pesquen pobres e indefensos pececillos...para eso están los del mercado y eso tu sabes que soy vegetariana estricta...

-Si mamá ya lo sé, no te preocupes... No mataré ni un solo pez.

-Que linda eres...

-Ya lo sé preciosa... Le guiñé un ojo a mamá y se privo de la risa...

-Estas medio loca Haruka... jajajjaja... eres mi primor... pero apurate papá está apunto de sacar el auto...

-¡Queeeee y me lo dices ahora Mai Tenou!

-Si ... Apurate ...

-¡Michiru muevete nos van a dejar... ponte algo y sal... apurate!

-¿Eh... a donde vamos?

-¡De pesca muevete!

-¿Queeeee? ¡Ya voy!...

Ya en el auto...

-Acuerdate Haruka nada de pescar...

-¿Querida y entonces a que vamos?

-No me gusta que los maten...

-Solo nos los comeremos Mamá.

-Jun... no seas cruel... bastante tengo con cocinarlos aqui en la casa.

Bueno querida, nos vamos.

-Adiós mamá ...

-Adios mamá Mai ..

-Adios querida diviertete... pero no pesques ¿si?

-Lo intentaré...

-Bueno... ahora que su mamá no está aqui ¿Quién quiere pescar?

-¡Yooooooo! Gritamos al unisono, es que realmente era divertido...

.  
Llegamos al lago despues de dos horas, una llanta pinchada y una perdida por la culpa de papá es que es muy obstinado... pero bueno era muy temprano aun, Michiru y yo tendimos debajo de un arbol la manta de siempre y sacamos la canasta de ya sabran que. .jajajajja... los amo que le puedo hacer. Pasamos toda la mañana enseñandole a Michiru como pescar, despues de varias explicaciones aprendió muy rapido, y el almuerzo no se hizo esperar, ella tiene un sazon delicioso, la sopa de pescado estaba super y el pescado frito también... y los sandwiches de pescado con nori... Weeeee... me muero...

Luego del almuerzo decidimos ir a nadar un rato al otro lago que da justo en frente del que estabamos pescando, este lago era hermoso, tenía un agua muy cristalina y pececillos de mil colores se veían por todas partes, menos mal el agua estaba a mi gusto asi que decidí botarme como estuviera y mojar a Michiru que aun lo pensaba... Fue divertido, la expresion que puso al ser mojada fue muy cómica, pero luego se fue en contra mía y me hundió... todo iba bien hasta que un ruido nos detuvo, se oían desde el otro lado del lago, era casi de melancolía aquel lamento... se nos heló la sangre... un gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar, Michiru y yo nos miramos y en una señal de aprovación fuimos de la mano y armadas con un palo a ver lo que había pasado... Cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver lo que había allí...

Creo que mi madre me va a matar pero esto no se puede quedar así...Nos acercamos de donde provenía el ruido y la sorpresa fue muy pero muy grande... Demonios... Cerca de un árbol estaba una Gran Danés preciosa pero sus patas delantera y trasera estaban agarradas por una trampa de cazador... nos acercamos cautelosamente y para mas asombro la pobre estaba dando a luz, creo que el parto la agarró de sorpresa o el mismo dolor que estaba teniendo a causa de las trampas le hicieron adelantar el parto, la pobre perrita ya no tenía alientos de nada llevaba me imagino muchas horas ahi desangrandose y ya habia tenido tres crías los cuales 2 de ellos ya habian muerto ahogados en su propia placenta, la perrita nos hizo señas de que podíamos coger al cachorrito que pudo salirse de la placenta y el cuarto estaba a mitad de camino... En el último empujón la perrita se rindió y el cachorrito pudo nacer a cambio de la vida de su mamá... rápidamente tomé mi camisa y envolví a los dos cachorros...

-Haruka... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No lo sé... Te parece si preguntamos en los alrededores para verificar si la mamá de los cachorritos era de por aqui?

-Creo que es lo correcto...

Aceptar, Vamos ...

Recorrimos muchas de las haciendas y pequeñas casa que habian a los alrededores, pero nadie nos daba razón, y cuando los ofrecíamos tampocos los aceptaban. Ya se nos hacía tarde para vernos con papá, cuando llegamos a un ranchito, no muy lujoso pero bonito, allí nos acercamos al hacendado y le preguntamos si el conocía quién era el dueño de la mamá de los cachorritos, el nos dijo que la habían dejado abandonada el día de ayer y que cuando la vió quizo dejarla en su casa pero ella salió huyendo y no la volvió a ver, entonces le pregunte:

-Señor, ¿Podría usted quedarse con los cachorritos?

-¿Eh...? pues mira... yo no sabía que estaba embarazada pues la ví de lejos y como verás no tengo mucho para alimentar a dos cachorros de gran danés...

-Oh...  
-Haruka... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ya están llorando de hambre y no los podemos dejar abandonados.

-Demonios... ¿Que haré? Mamá me va a matar...

-Niñas... miren yo solo podría encargarme de uno, mientras crece podría alimentarlo con leche de mis 2 vacas y luego me daré mañas para sacarlo adelante...  
-No se preocupe señor, yo vendré cada vez que pueda a traerle comida para él.  
-Pero y el otro cachorro ¿Que haremos haruka?

-Nos lo llevaremos.

- Ahhh ... ¿? Facilidad de Nos. va matar ...

-Lo se...

-Nina ... antes IRSEN ...

El humilde hombre trajo un pequeño biberón de entre sus cosas y lo llenó de leche recien sacada de su vaca.

-Era de mi cachorrito... se ahogó hace 6 meses...

-Oh... lo siento.

-Alimentenlo con esto esta muy hambriento y procura de que no quede tan lleno, puede que se indigeste... el trabajo mas duro es el del 1 mes...

-Dios... nos hemos metido en una grande...

Le dimos de comer al cachorro, era precioso, nunca había visto a una cosita mas bella, ya despues de que comió, se durmió en el mi camisa y lo envolví muy bien para que no le diera frío, el señor se quedó con el otro cachorro y me dijo que me llevara el biberón, puesto que él tenía otro. Salimos rápidamente a la Van de papá y nos quedamos allí, minutos después llegó papá y Jun.

-Niñas... ¿Se divirtieron?

-Est ... sí papá ... ¿Podemos ir?

-¡Claro! ¿Vamos por un helado antes...?

-Noooo. Grite ...

-No, es que estamos muy cansadas... si... es eso...

-Ok... las dejamos en la casa y salimos con mamá a traerlos...

-Si... si eso es lo mejor... ¿Vamos?

-Ok ... ¡vamonos!

Llegamos a la casa, papá se bajó con Jun y sacaron todo del auto, Michiru y yo esperamos a que se bajaran y que no hubiese nadie cerca, para seguridad metimos el cachorrito en el bolso de Michiru subimos a toda marcha las escaleras pero mamá nos frenó a mitad de ellas.

-¿No piensas darle un beso a tu madre?

-Hola má ...

-Hola mamá Mai... Le dimos un beso cada una y nos encerramos en la habitación.  
-Oye Haruka cielo... ¿Vas a ir a comer helado con papa y Jun?

Esto ... me quedo en mamá aquí ... estamos cansados Michiru va tampoco ir  
... Oh ... eso duele

-Pero no se preocupen les traeremos un litro de helado de chocolate belga...

-¡Esta bien!

Gritamos a la par y cuando vimos que el carro se fue abrimos de nuevo la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones...

- ¿Haruka ...?  
-Si  
... Mamá nos va a matar ...

-¡Lo sé! Pero miralo dormir tan lindo... es una pena que se haya muerto su mamá.  
-Lo se, es tan indefenso... te prometo que lo cuidare bien... y a su hermanito...

-Si... ahora debemos hacerle una camita.

-¿Pero en donde?

-Pues en donde mas... Aqui en el armario...

-¿Queee...?  
-Y no se dará cuenta mamá que hay un cachorro en la habitación...

-Es mientras tanto, mientra miro qe le puedo decir...

-Dios... Esto es muy complicado...

-No lo será cuando vean la cara de este cachetón precioso. Dije dandole un beso a la naricita de aquel pequeño monstruo que llegaría a la casa para destruirla... jajajjaj

-Si, es muy tierno quien no le diria ¿no?

-Mamá... Nos miramos.

El cachorro se despertó de nuevo y le calente un poco mas de leche, pero esta vez era sin lactosa, no quería que se nos enfermara y menos así de pequeñito. Lo dejamos en su nueva morada muy bien abrigada con un sueter de michiru y unas cuantas medias mía lo tapamos con una sábana y salimos a cenar... todo transcuríó en perfecto orden. Nos despedimos de todos en la casa y subimos a las habitaciones, nuestro huesped estaba profundo, nos acostamos a dormir en la cama de Michiru y esta situación de nuevo se repitió, Dios mi corazon latía a mil... di media vuelta porque suponía que ella estaba de espaldas mías pero no, ella estaba dormida dandome la cara, por unos instantes senti un impulso loco muy loco... quería besarla... no se porque pero algo en ella me atraía con mas fuerza cada vez... Ya estaba a pocos centimetros de su boca cuando...

El cachorrito lloró, reaccioné de inmediato y fui hasta su camita para darle su biberón y para pasarlo para la cama, creo que se sentía solito y necesitaba calor y un sonido familiar al corazón de su madre para sentirse bien, michiru no se dió cuenta de ello, creo que estaba muy cansada, creo que así sería mejor, no quiero que piense que soy una mañosa, una loca o una pervertida, ella no debe tener mis gustos y yo tampoco creo que los tenga... espero...

A la mañana siguiente papá tuvo que regresar a su ciudad de trabajo... *Que mal* y mamá lo llevó al aeropuerto despues de que nos despedimos de él, el es muy emotivo y a veces hasta llorón, le dió mas duro a él despedirse que a Michiru y a mi, aunque fue poco tiempo ella ya lo adora y él a ella, sacamos a nuestro bebé un rato y demonios un pequeñísimo detalle se nos olvidó, mi hermano...

-Oye mono... ¿Que tienes alli?

-¡No soy mono! Y no es nada...

-Anda... Muestramelo...

-No quiero... Pero no puedo hacer nada contra un poste de metro ochenta y cinco de alto y aun en crecimiento... *Demonios un dia crecere y creceré hasta que lo pise... Jajajaj*

Oh ... que cosita linda ... que Mas Hermosa ... Haruka Tenou! ¿De dónde sacaste esta gran danés?

-Pues... este... jajja... es una historia muy curiosa sabes...

-Ajá... escucho... sabes como lo va a tomar mamá...

-No es necesario que lo sepa...

-¿Que no es necesario? Haruka este animal va a crecer tan alto como un niño de 5 años... va a comer casi 2 kg de alimento para perros al día, va a causar destrozos y ni te cuento el resto que va a hacer todos los dias despues de digerir todo...

-Pero...

-Pero nada... devuelvelo...

-¡No puedo!

-¿Porquè?  
-Por que su mamá murió, lo rescatamos de morir ahogado por su propia placenta y a su hermanito...

-Quee... ¿Tienes otro?

-No, se lo dejamos a un señor cerca al lago... pero no pudo quedarse con los dos es muy pobre y si a mucho podra sostener a uno... Su mamá fue abandonada hace unos dias y cayo en una trampa para animales y murio de dolor y desangrada... no es justo que lo abandone ahora a él...

-¿Y donde lo vamos a esconder?

-No lo sé ayudame... por favor Jun... tu eres estudiante de veterinaria... ayudame...  
-No lo se... mamá es alergica a los perros se va a dar cuenta pronto...

-Lo se pero ayudame a que sobreviva aunq sea la etapa más critica mira q solo tiene un día de nacido...

-Esta bien pasalo a mi habitacion, lo revisaré y lo tendre un rato con mi lampara para que no le de frio, luego te lo paso... Dios... ¿Por que Haruka me mete en estos lios...?

Asi pasaron los días, el cachoro crecia fuerte y a la vez era un terroncito de azucar, muy temerario, a veces tenia que buscarlo por toda la habitación ya estaba pronto a abrir sus ojitos y estaba muy inquieto, mi hermano va a ser un excelente veterinario y michiru una excelente madre, le dedica mucho tiempo y mucho amor al cachorro, yo, yo solo lo malcrio...jajjaj ... mamá tene algunos sintomas de alergia pero le echa la culpa al perro del vecino con el que juego, asi le doy tiempo de que se crie bien el cachorro y mamá pueda adaptarse a las alergias ...creo... Otro día tuvimos una discusion con mi hermano y michiru por que nadie se ponia de acuerdo en el nombre, entonces yo dije algo que les gustó.

-En vez de Mizuno *De agua* por lo que lo encontramos cerca al agua...

-Nowaki *Tempestad* es un nombre apropiado para su raza ademas el va a hacer eso aqui ¿No?

-¿Quien va a hacer que en donde? El corazón se nos paralizó a todos.

Ensayo ... madre ...

-Diganme ya lo que estan escondiendo... no me aguanto mas sus reuniones secretas ni mis alergias... ¿Que animal tienen en la casa?

-Este ... mamita sientate ...

-No...¡quiero saber ya...!

-Esto... Y le saque al hermoso cachorrito.

-¿Quueeeeeeeeeeee? Haruka, Jun Y Michiru... Que hace este... ¡Achhhuuuuuuu!  
-¡Salud! Le respondí al estornudo.

-Este perro aquí?

-Ejee... Pues mira...

Le contamos todo lo sucedio... Mamá comprendio pero no podia dejarlo en la casa sus alergias la estaban enloqueciendo y a nosotros tambien... pero no queria darlo en adopcion era nuestro...era muy tierno y era fuerte como yo... no lo queria regalar... pero mamá si, asi que decidí que era hora de que visitara al medico para que le dieran algo para eso y nos dejara tener a Nowaki en casa...

-¡Haruka! Te dije que no...

-Jajajja eso lo veremos...


	8. Capítulo 8: HARUKA, MICHIRU Y NOWAKI

**(HARUKA, MICHIRU Y NOWAKI VIAJAN AL LAGO... EL RIVAL DE HARUKA ¿APARECE?)**

Ya había pasado mas de dos meses desde lo sucedido con mamá y Nowaki, la pobre aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de él y Nowaki se encargaba de hacerle la vida más fácil a mamá destrozandolo todo, si ya se ¿Que como hice para que lo dejara? pues convencí a Michiru de hacer algunos que haceres de la casa, yo sacaba la basura todos lo dias, recogia las pequeñas asquerosidades del perro, además debia de lavar la ropa, michiru solo cocinaba o fregaba los platos... a mi me tocaba lo mas bárbaro, y de vez en cuando uno que otro castigo por las travesuras de él, papá convenció a mamá casi a llanto de que lo dejaramos, nunca tuvimos un perro y creo que era lo que nos hacia falta... pero ahora pienso que no nos hacia falta, este perro me tiene agotada y solo vamos un mes... miren que es chico aun pero santos cielos... un día busqué una media de Jun de la cual me habia perdido durante la lavada y cuando iba por el pasillo del lavado estaba el todo bello, todo hermoso tragandosela, eso me costo mucho, la mesada que me manda papá para las vacaciones se esta agotando y todo gracias a mi dichoso can...

Mamá nos llevaba de vez en cuando al lago a visitar al señor Shoun y a Kaory, la hermanita de Nowaki, vaya que me dan ganas de cambiarla por él, ella es el polo opuesto de mi perro, creo que por lo que tiene mucho espacio libre para correr, perseguir gallinas, jugar... en fín de la unica manera de que el can llegara exausto a casa era cuando lo llevaba donde su hermana o saliamos de picnic todo el día, definitivamente si sigo asi ese perro me va a desaparecer; un día estabamos muy calmadas en casa y Nowaki ni por enterado se habia aparecido por esos lares y eso se me hacia sospechoso, pero no le preste atención, de pronto un estruendo extremeció la casa...

-¡HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAA! Solo se escuchó eso...

-Dios ¿ahora que hizo?

-Haruka no vas a querer saberlo... Me dijo Michiru agarrándome del brazo.

-¿Es muy grave?

-Si, mamá ahora si nos va a matar.

-Bien, si las cosas son así... pues... demos la cara.

-HARUKA TENOU... tu can acabó con mi vajilla de cristal que me trajo papá de venecia... ¿Sabes cuanto valia para mí?

-¿Muchos euros?

-No Haruka, no en dinero en valor sentimental.

-Mamá lo sé...

-Pero mamá Mai... no se ponga furiosa con él, es solo un cachorrito, no tiene la culpa de lo que haces, es que es algo hiperactivo, no se… ¡que tal unos días donde su hermana! quizas cambien su forma de comportarse...

-Mmmm... ¿De paseo al lago, eh?

-Pero... ¿el señor Shoun... no se molestará?

-No mamá el nos ofreció su casa, pero para no molestarlo llevaremos el camping y los sleeping bags... asi todos felices, ademas no hay nada mas divertido que acampar al aire libre...

-Oye... eso es divertido... que bien pensado haruka...

-Me parece bien niñas, pero no se no me da conianza que se queden solas...

-Mamá, el señor Shoun es de bastante edad, ademas nos adora mucho como a sus hijas, no sabes lo feliz que se siente cada vez que vamos y lo triste y solo que se siente cada vez que nos regresamos, creo que un poco de compañía no le haría daño, ademas… ¿Para que soy cinta negra?

-Mmmmm... eso me alivia más... ¿Entonces nos vamos de paseo?

-Siiiii...  
-Por fin voy a descansar de ese perro por una semana... ¡que alivio! Gritó mamá a todo pulmón.

-Jajajajajajaaj

Llegamos a la casa del señor Shoun, al vernos se alegró muchisimo puesto tená algo muy agradable que decirnos, bajamos todo de la van... por no decir media casa que mamá y Michiru empacaron, Nowaki salió a toda marcha a buscara a su hermanita y que contentos se veian revolcandose en el suelo… eran muy tiernos...

Mamá se estuvo un rato con nosotros inspeccionando el lugar y para más alivio de ella fue el escuchar la noticia que nos dio el señor Shoun...

-Haruka, Michiru... Le presento a mi hija...

-Mu... mucho gusto... Le dije mientras miraba al sr. Shoun.

-Jjajajajja... Aiko *hija del amor*, llego ayer junto a mi nieto, el tiene la edad de ustedes... creo que la vamos a pasar muy bien.

-Sr. Shoun ¿porque no nos dijo que tenía una hija?

-Ejemmmmm se me habia olvidado... siempre hablamos de los dos traviesos y se me pasa por alto... lo mejor de todo es que Aiko viene a quedarse por unos meses...

-Que bien, Mucho gusto Sra. Aiko, me llamo Michiru Kaioh...

-Hola preciosas el placer es mio, y me honra conocerlas ya que papá no para de habla de ustedes dos... Sra. Tenou, no se preocupe por las niñas estarán bien además Seiya es tambien muy travieso, creo que se llevará bien con ellas.

-Me alivia, ahora no siendo más me voy, Nowaki me va a matar de alergia y ahora con Kaory... se me va a complicar esto... niñas las quiero mucho, disfruten su ultima semana de vacaciones... ahh... ¡y no pesquen!

-Jajjaja... lo intentaré mamá...

-Adios mamá Mai…

Entramos a la casa y conocimos al hijo de Aiko... demonios... este chico no me gustó para nada desde que lo vi...

-Mucho gusto... Seiya Ko... Dijo dándole un beso en la mano a mí Michiru... grrrrr  
-El gusto es mio. Se sonrojó ella.

-Mucho gusto... Iba a tomar mi mano para hacer lo mismo.

-Haruka Tenou... Le extendí la mano y le brindé una mirada inyectada de ira.

-Vaya... Estos dia van a ser muy interesantes... ¡Lo mismo decia yo en mi cabeza, demonios! Este chico era un cazanova y me fastidiaba... ¿Cuanto creen que voy a aguantar a mi punto de ebullición con este tipo al lado de mi Michiru?

La tarde la pasamos sin ninguna complicación, lo unico es que me fastidiaba es que Seiya se lo pasara alagando todo el tiempo a mi bello ángel, ¡eso no lo aguantaba! Y saber que teniamos que pasar toda la semana con este adefecio de galán, pero bueno la razón del porqué estabamos aqui era Nowaki, esta muy feliz y mucho más calmado, ya no tenía tanta ansiedad y eso me aliviaba, sali un rato al lago a darme un chapuzón con Kaory y Nowaki, ellos son excelentes en el agua y eso que son solo cachorritos... estaba muy feliz nadando, cuando de repente llegó el super galán...

-Vaya preciosa... ¿solita? ¿necesitas compañía?

-No gracias... para tu información muy bien acompañada estoy... El se volteó a mirar...

-¿De quién?

-Nowaki y Kaory...

-Jaajajajaj... pero si son solo un par de canchocitos... esos animales ni siquieran pueden hacer compañía...

-Oye... ¡Una cosa que no te voy a permitir y es que les hables asi! Mi ira empezaba a crecer...

-Oh... ok... quedate con tus perros en el agua preciosa... tengo a alguien más importante en mente para dar un paseo...

-Grrrr... ni te trevas...

-¿Dijiste algo?... ¿Acaso te gusta Michiru?... vaya...

-No, no es eso... pero no permitiré que un don nadie como tu vaya a jugar con ella y sus sentimientos...

-Mmmm ¿una amenaza?

-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo... Yo ya estaba frente a frente con él, mi mirada era de odio profundo y la de él era de sarcasmo...

-Como quieras... si quieres ven con nosotros…

-Ahí estaré... no te creas que no me lo voy a perder...

-Ok... entonces estate lista hermosa...

Ahhhh a este tipo no me lo paso ni a cuadritos... pero por proteger a Michiru de esta alimaña me aguanto lo que sea, salimos a dar un paseo por el bosque, me puse al lado de Michiru para que se prendiera de mi brazo, Seiya se dio cuenta de ello y se hizo del otro lado para que ella tomara el suyo... así que gracias a mi astucia le dije.

-Hey Seiya... ¿podrias llevar el canasto de picnic?

-Eh… ¿yo?

-Si tu, es que como eres todo un caballero, pues debes de ayudar a las damas con sus cosas... Michiru lo miró por un momento...

-Esta bien... damelo... Una sonrisa triunfal se pintó en mi rostro...

-Ah y tambien lleva a Kaory, mira que Nowaki hala muy fuerte y con los dos no puedo... Una vena de furia se le asomaba ya por la sien...

Toma eso imbecil... ¿Que creyeron, que nunca iba a hacer uso de mis dotes como chica? para algo han de servir... jajajja... todo el dia me lo pase fastidiandole la existencia a Seiya para no dejarle ni un solo minuto a solas con mi bella Michiru, a la hora de la cena el pobre desdichado solo ceno lo que pudo y se fue a su cama, Michiru y yo nos fuimos a nuestro camping, tomamos una ducha antes de eso, y nos metimos a la carpa... añoraba que ese momento llegara, me gustaban esos momentos a solas con ella y gracias al imbecil de Seiya no lo habia tenido aun... la verdadera intención de este viaje era a parte de que Nowaki se relajara era tener un preciado tiempo con Michiru a solas... *no de ese tipo aun soy muy chica para esas cosas ¿no? aunque añoraria que algun dia sucediera... algun dia...* ya estabamos metidas en los sleepings cuando Michiru me sacó la pregunta del millón.

-Haruka... ¿por qué estas tan rara hoy?

-¿uhhmmm yo? si he estado de lo mas normal...

-Haruka... llevamos ya 3 meses de conocernos... y se cuando estas rara.

-Pero no estaoy rara... bueno más que de costumbre.

-¿Acaso... estas celosa?

-Glup... ¿Queeeee? pero de qué…

-De Seiya, él es muy competitivo... y su personalidad es muy parecida a la tuya...

-Jajajaj... ¿yo Haruka Tenou celosa de ese?

-Si, tu… es más hasta de la forma despectiva de la que hablas de él...

-Bueno... ¿te digo la verdad?... un poquito...

-Haruka... ¿tan solo un poquito?

-Si, un poquito... odio que se las dé de galán, de chico perfecto, de "Yo lo sé y lo puedo todo…" agghhh

-Haruka Tenou, dime, ¿estas celosa de que Seiya guste de mi?... Una sonrisa de picardia y frivolidad apareció en su hermoso rostro...

-Ejemm... mm... *Tos... mucha tos*... este... yo, no, no es eso... es solo que él se ve que es un chico al cual le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las demas personas... además yo se que él es malo... algo me lo dice...

-No seas tontaina... que yo no soy tan ingenua de caer en sus trampas además el no es mi tipo... a mi me gusta otra persona... asi que puedes quedar tranquila por eso... Realmente esta niña me quería matar de un colapso...

-¿Otra persona?... Pregunté algo desilusionada...

-Ajá... esa persona es muy dulce, y tierna... además la quiero mucho, a su debido tiempo sabrás quién es... ahora... ¿Dormimos? realmente tu juego de cansar a Seiya me ha agotado a mi tambien...

-Ok... Me eperaré para descubrirlo, ademas ya toca reponer fuerzas... mañana estará mejor esto, le guiñé un ojo y nos acurrucamos en los sleepings a recordar las travesuras de los cachorros...

Yo sé que Michiru me oculta algo, se que lo va a contar pero para todo eso debo de esperar... pero no puedo... me mata la ansiedad... y ese sentimiento... si ese sentimiento lo va a sufrir en carne propia el inepto de Seiya... vamos a ver cuanto le dura el aire de don Juan... jjajaja... ¿ustedes que opinan?


	9. Capitulo 9: HARUKA Y SEIYA PELEAN

Era ya de mañana y como siempre las molestas aves fastidiaban...jajajja... miro a mi lado y ahi esta ese ser tan perfecto a mi lado... ojalá siempre fuera así, me acerco más a ella y recuerdo lo que me dijo la noche anterior... Demonios...¿Pero quien puede ser? si casi nadie la conoce, a no ser que ame a algun chico en silencio desde el año pasado en la escuela... ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con mis sentimientos? pero bueno ella no tiene la culpa soy yo la que decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y no ella, con mi dedo quito muy suavemente un mechón de cabello de su rostro de porcelana y la observo aun más de cerca, mi cuerpo se acerca involuntariamente aun más a ella, no lo puedo evitar... de pronto ella despierta... Rayos!... me helo.

-Buenos días... Me brinda una sonrisa resplandeciente como el sol.  
-Bu.. bue...buenos días. Digo algo insegura.  
-¿Como dormiste? Me vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez revuelca mis cabellos.  
-Bien, descanse mucho gracias... Me sonrojo mucho y bajo la cabeza... ella lo nota y se acerca a mí brindandome un beso en la mejilla que me hizo tocar el cielo con las manos...  
-Desayunamos?  
-S...si... vamos... Definitivamente si ella quisiera jugar con mi sentir lo haría y yo me dejaría, ella me descontrola... Dios...

Desayunamos antes que el fastidioso de Seiya pues aun estaba durmiendo, y nos fuimos con el señor Shoun a ordeñar sus 2 vacas, fue divertidísimo, nunca antes había recibido un lavodo de cara tan nutritivo... jajjajaj... luego de ordeñar las vacas decidimos ir un rato al lago y aprovechar de que el fastidio aun andaba en sueñolandia... pero no fuimos al lago de siempre sino a uno más ondo, Michiru me dijo que quería nadar, así que fuimos al lago siguiente, este era muyyyy profunto tal como ella quería, nos metimos al agua, jugamos un rato y luego nadamos, ella es una excelente nadadora, realmente ella es la doncella del agua, nadie le supera, se comunica con ella, se entiende con ella, y ahora se mueve libremente y a su antojo como si ella le permiiese, yo no soy excelente en el agua pero me defiendo...

estabamos nadando y de repente algo me agarró desde abajo y me hundió... Michiru al percatarse de ello fue de inmediato a donde estaba a ayudarme, pero no podía las algas que me tenían prisionera se habían enredado my fuerte en mi pierna y el oxigeno ya estaba por agotarseme... Michiru se angustió mucho y no lo pensó dos veces, tomo muchisimo oxígeno y bao a donde yo estaba y tomo mi rostro y me pasó una bocanada de aire, mi corazón se agitó, de una u otra forma sus labiosse unieron con los míos y eso me puso nerviosa... Michiru luchaba para safarme de las algas, pero no lo lograba del todo, una vez más bajo para brindarme oxígeno, eso me estaba gustando... a pesar de que estaba al borde de la muerte... una vez más ella bajo y por fin desató ese gran nudo de algas en mi pierna, por fin pude respirar por mí misma...y Michiru estaba algo sonrojada por la respiración que me tuvo que dar... involuntariamente habia sido un beso... o para mi lo era y me parecia muy sexy...

Salimos del lago de inmedato pero el aire y el agua tragada, me hicieron desmayar en la orilla y mchiru se alarmó de nuevo así que puso a prueba sus clases de primeros auxilios, dándome respiración boca a boca...*Vaya excelente día para que me bese* estando ella en esas... Seiya a pareció...

-Michiru...¿qué estas haciendo?  
-No es nada de tu incumbencia...  
-Le estas dano primeros auxilios o la estas besando...  
-No seas estúpido... Y siguió con lo suyo, haciendo que esta patética nadadora reaccionara con una gran bocanada de agua...  
-Mi...michiru... ¿Que paso?  
-Haruka... oh Haruka! estas bien?...  
-Si, ¿Pero que fue lo que me pasó?  
-Creo que trgaste agua cuando salias del fondo del lago... y te desmayaste...  
-Eh... Haruka Tenou tomó agua...Vaya y yo creía que eras buena en todo... Seiya interrumpió burlonamente...  
-Mira insecto... desaparece...  
-O sino que?... mas bien no sera que te estabas haciendo la desmayada para tener a Michiru así de cerca?  
-Mira mañoso... yo no estoy haciendo nada... además ese no es tu asunto, porque no vas a recojer palitos por ahí... pierete que no te quiero ver ahora... Mi respiración era aún agitada.  
-Seiya... Mira mejor vete, eres bastante oportuno y dices cosas realmente estúpidas, no sabes cuanto me angustié de que Haruka casi pierde la vida... eres un insencible...! *paff* Michiru sin pensarlo dos veces lo abofeteó con todo lo que tenía...  
-Haruka... eres una maldita... ahora por tu culpa Michiru me dia...! vas a ver! y diciendo esto se lanzó hacia mi brindándome un golpe ya que estaba desprevenida...  
-Seiya...! no ella es una chica...  
-Eso me importa cero... se metió con lo que quería para mí sol y no lo puedo soportar...!  
-Ah...si?... Y diciend esto le propiné un tremendo golpe que rodó por el suelo rompiéndole la boca...  
-Maldita..! y se lanzó junto a mí, rodando por el pasto... no le deje ni un solo segundo de ventaja dejandolo inmovilizado conmis piernas... y lo moli a golpes... no queria que me tocara otra vez y si lo hacia les juro que lo mataba...

Los gritos de Michiru alertaron a Shoun y a Aiko, lo que provocó que llegaran donde estaba moliendo a Seiya a golpes... Apenas vieron la escena de pelicula, Shoun nos separó, Seiya solo podía llorar como una nena en brazos de su mamá...

-¿Pero...Haruka... que pasó?  
-Eso pregunteselo a su nieto...  
-Seiya provocó a Haruka cuando la estaba salvando de morirse ahogada, insinuándole de que estaba haciendo solo la escenita par que yo le diera espiración boca a boca...  
-Seiya como pudiste! son niñas... mira que me he cansado de tus inventos, me harte Seiya... tu siempre causándome problemas... ¿Porqué no te quedaste con el inepto de tu padre...? La señora Aiko lo sacudía con rabia y verguenza... *Vaya no es la primera vez que lo hace _*  
-Pero.. pero mamá... yo solo dije lo qe ví...  
-Nada de eso... tu siempre con tus mentiras compulsivas... creí que ya no lo hacías, siempre has sido un niño mimado... Dios...  
-Sra Aiko, no se preocupe... Haruka ya esta bien, y espero que no vuelva a golpear a Seiya o sino lo mata...  
-Haruka... perdona a mi hijo por eso... es una verguenza que te haya ofendiso así...  
-Sra, Seiya es solo un ser caprichoso... y egoéntrico, desdichado será en a vida si no cambia esa actitud...  
-Aiko... yo tengo una idea... El señor Shoun se acecó a su nieto que lloriqueaba como niña...  
-Dime padre...  
-Pues.. ya que Seiya ofendió a las señoritas... él será su mozo por los dís que le restan, y sentirá en carne propia lo que es ser él... además deberá ayudarme a la madrugada con mis vacas... y unos quehaceres de la hacienda...  
-Pero...abuelo! me averguenzas... yo no lo haré...  
-Bien, si no lo haces... te quedarás encerrado en la habitación, sin baño, sin cena... sin luz... me entregas tu movil y tu computador... a ver si así escarmientas...  
-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ! Mamá...  
-Tu decides...  
-Está bien, sere el sirviente de las señoritas... pero que quede en claro que solo el tiempo en el que ellas están soy trabajador del abuelo...  
-Esta bien... ahora ve a limpiarte... que trabajo es lo que tenemos... Haruka, Michiru, mil disculpas y sigan disfrutando de las vacaciones... Seiya ya no las molestará... y por Dios niña... no te metas en ese lago solo las personas ms experimentadas pueden estar en él...  
-Si señor... ya me di cuenta...

Y diciendo esto, se llevó a Seiya de una manga de su chaqueta la señora Aiko, sacó su panuelo y limpió mi boca, me dió un beso en la frente y se fué... lo unico que quedaba por hacer eracambiar de lago e irnos muertas de la risa... relamente fue gracioso ver a semejante fanfarrón llorar como una nenita... además el castigo impueto esta super... por fin acabaría de sacarme el clavo con este imbécil... ¿Creen que sería capaz de aprovecharme de un pobre diablo? jajjajjaaj

Era ya la hora del almuerzo, Michiru y yo comíamos debajo de un hermoso árbol de manzanas, mientra el idiota de Seiya nos servia los refrescos y levaba los platos. realmente esto era bueno, ademas debia de recoger las gracias de los dos perros. coso que me daba mas satisfacción, eso se lo merecía por decirle canchositos... maldito... Le di la orden de retirarse y no fuimos a la hamaca que habíamos colgado de un arbol a otro, esta era hermosa y grande, nos recostamos con Michiru a mecernos y a reposar la deliciosa comida.

-Michiru...  
-Dime...  
-Michiru realmente siento lo de esta mañana.. te di muchos problemas.. pero no se que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras estado...  
-Haruka, tu sabes que por tí haría lo que sea, además eso no se compara en nada con lo que hiciste en mi casa para salvarme... Me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Bueno.. eso es diferente...  
-No, no lo es... se trataba de salvar una vida... y la tuya estaba en peligro... y no quiero perderte.. Se abrazó a mí muy fuerte y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar...  
-Michiru no seas tontita... Y también la abracé con fuerza, realmente necesitaba de su calor conmigo , a pesar de que disfrute de la respiracion boca a boca y de la oxigenada debajo del agua sentí mucho miedo de morirme y perderla... Así dormimos un buen rato, estabamos tan exhaustas que no nos dimos cuenta a que horas la señora Aiko nos arropó...

La semana ya estba por terminar y el castigo de Seiya también y creo que el condenado rezaba todas las noches para que esta semana se acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... pero sustrabajos eran cada vez mas sucios y pesados.. me daba hasta lastima pero se lo merecia pobre inepto...jajjajajaj... mientras Michiru y yo paseabamos por ahi muy felices y contentas él se encargaba del estiercol de las vacas y de los caballos ... un día estaba tan de mal genio que en una de sus rabientas piso el rastrillo y de lo puso en la cara... y como estaba aún aturdido por el golpe y de mucho mas mal genio se cayó en la cochera de los cerdos...ese dìa fue el mas asqueroso de todos, porque por más que quiso bañarse una y otra vez el oor a cochera no se le quitó sino al quinto baño del dia siguiente... eso si me pudo privar de risa un muy buen rato... Michiru solo se apenaba de la mala fortuna del desgraciado... todo le salía mal, pero el se lo ganó por mala ley... todo en la vida tiene su precio... ¿No?


	10. Capítulo 10: LAS VACACIONES LLEGAN A

(LAS VACACIONES LLEGAN A SU FIN... LA ESCUELA ESPERA DE NUEVO)

Ya tan solo faltaba un día para terminar la semana, Seiya estaba hasta el tope de mis ordenes (tales como: traeme limonada Seiya... no... ya no, ahora quiero leche chocolatada... ah.. no se me olvidaba que no bebo leche... mas bien pasea a Nowaki y recoge sus sorpresas... Seiya tenemos calor trae el abanico, o Seiya a Michiru se le ensuciaron los zapatos límpialos...jajajja ... eso era super), Michiru solo se apenaba y divertía de mis ocurrencias, las cosas mas locas que se me pasaban por la cabeza se las hacía realizar al pobre lacayo, el labor del campo lo hastiaba, el hedor a estiercol emanaba cada jornada despues de terminar su trabajo con el abuelo y lo unico que hacía él era llorar encerrado en su habitación jurando una y otra vez venganza hacia mí y mi bella sirena que me acolitaba todo, pero solo le faltaba un día más, cosa que Seiya iba a aguantar para poder armar su venganza, pero lo que no se esperaría es que yo le confesaría algo que nunca, pero nunca esperaría oír de mi boca... o quizás si, pero no en esos momentos...

estaba la tarde por terminar y Michiru se encontraba sola en elcobertizo, por fin yo, el guardián me había ido por unos minutos...

-Hola...  
-Hola Seiya.. respondió Michiru sin prestarle mucha atención...  
-Mira lamento muchisimo lo ocurrido con Haruka, pero ella colmo mi paciencia...  
-Mira, debes de madurar, además tu no eres mi tipo, no me gustan los engreídos como tú.  
-Grrrrr... ejem... si lo se por eso vine a disculparme.  
-Oh... pues disculpa aceptada. Le brindó una angelical sonrisa...  
-¿Amigos?  
-Amigos... pero creo que a la que le debes una disculpa es a Haruka no tanto a mí...  
-Lo sé mas rato platicaré con ella... mientras tanto me retiro, ¿Deseas algo más antes de irme?  
-No gracias... Mientras esta dramatizacion barata ocurría yo los observaba desde un rincon de la casa, habia oido todo y eso no me daba buena espina...

Lo siguí hasta el establo y allá de un solo halón lo puse contra la pared con mis manos agarradas a su camisa...

-¿Que es lo que planeas insecto?  
-¿Quién yo?  
-Si, ¿a quien más ves por aquí?  
-Yo solo le presentaba mis disculpas a Michiru... Lo golpeé mas duro contra el establo.  
-Una cosa te voy a dejar en claro... NO TE METAS CON MICHIRU...  
-¿O qué?  
-O te va a pesar el resto de tu vida... ella ya tuvo suficiente con su padre como para que tú vengas a burlarte de ella...  
-¿Sabes...? Ella es muy ingenua.. por eso me atrae...  
-Maldito... Otro golpe no se hizo esperar contra el establo.  
-Tanto interes en protegerla porqué es Haruka, dime... ¿Te gusta?  
-Ahhh... te voy a matar...  
-¿Te dan celos, cierto?  
¿Y si me dieran que?... yo prometí cuidar a Michiru de seres rastreros como tú y su padre...  
-Mmmmm... esta bien cuñadita...  
-Ahora si acabaste con mi paciencia... ahhhhhhhhhh...

Y mandandolo por los cielos lo mando al bebedero de melaza...

-Oyeme bien esto Seiya Ko... nunca... PERO NUNCA TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI MICHIRU... NUNCA...ELLA ES SOLO MIA...

Una venita ya se me asomaba a la sien ... Seiya solo apretaba las manos en señal de coraje... yo realmente era fuerte e impulsiva mi caracter visceral era una bomba de tiempo... pero él se iba a vengar de mí tarde o temprano... y así se fuera de ese pueblucho volvería para tomar venganza por todas esas humillaciones que le provoqué, si esto era vergonsozo, una chica le hizo esto y estaba ardido... además se vengaría por el inminente rechazo realizado por Michiru... él no se iba a quedar con las ganas y asi se le fuera la vida en ello lo haría... La noche terminó en lo que faltaba normalmente, Michiru y yo nos fuimos a dormir y Mamá Mai regresó por nosotras al día siguiente encontrándose con una dulce bola de pelos esperandola desde el cobertizo... realmente las vacaciones le sentaron al perro... pero a mí... a Haruka Tenou me habían vuelto una fiera completa... me esaba tomado bien en serio mi papel de guardaespaldas y nunca, pero nunca dejaría que alguien se acercara a mi belleza marina...`

-Hola chicas...!  
-Hola mamá... Gritamos acabando de empacar unas cosas para darselas a Seiya para que ls llevara al auto junto a l perro.  
-Señora Tenoh... gusto de verla de nuevo. El señor shoun se acercó...  
-Gracias, ¿Como se comporto mi hija?  
-Muy bien, es más fue todo un reto educativo para mi nieto, cuando quieran ellas puden volver, esta siempre será su casa... Seiya solo se mordía los labios al oír esto.  
-Gracias señor Shoun, cuando menos lo piense estaremos de nuevo por aquí... ademas la bola de pelos necesita correr mucho y creo tambien que echará mucho de menos a su hermanita... Nowaki y ponía su cara triste...  
-Gracias a todos por su hospitalidad. Michiru hacía una reverencia.  
-Adios Michiru... Seiya hizo una fromalidad.  
-Hasta luego a todos...

Y diciendo esto nos marchamos en el auto... Yo estaba muy pensativa pero eran solo cosas que mi cabeza podían procesar Michiru solo me miraba desde su asiento... "¿Que pensará?" realmente esta actitiud tenia del techo a mi ninfa... "quizas estaba así porque en tan solo unos días entraremos a estudiar" pensó Michiru, ella sabía muy bien que yo odiaba la escuela... pero no era solo eso ... no.. eso no me preocupaba.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no quice almorzar esto realmente estaba raro... yo por mas preocupada que estuviese mi estomago pensaba primero por mí y en esta ocasión no era así... Michiru realmente necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensaba pero no se atrevía a preguntarme, la tarde transcurrió igual pero ella decidió darme su propio espacio para que despejara mis ideas y encontrara solución a mi problema, hay veces que solo el corazón y uno mismo puede solucionar las cosas y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Haruka...  
-¿Dime?  
-¿Que es lo que te sucede?  
-Nada... solo estoy pensando...  
-¿Pensando? Haruka te lo has pasado así desde anoche..  
-Lo sé, lo siento, pero son solo cosas que yo debo de resolver, cosas que necesito hacer pero que no me atrevo... La miré firmemente a los ojos...  
-¿Qué cosas?.. Haruka... no me digas que estas pensando en...  
-No Michiru... no seas tontaina... suicidarme sería lo último que haría...  
-¿Entonces?  
-Es que simplemente no me siento cómodo como soy...  
-¿Como es eso?  
-Sí cómoda... no me siento cómoda usando faldas en la escuela... no me gusta si quiera la idea de ser chica... creeras que estoy loca .. pero... ¿nunca has sentido estar atrapada en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo?  
-Ehh?... No Haruka... nunca... pero si realmente no te sientes cómoda... hablale a mamá y a papá... dile tus puntos de vista... has saber tus ideas, el unico problema e para la gente que ya te conoce... o sea la gente de la escuela...  
-Esos son los últimos que me interesan, si algo me cambiaré de escuela y listo...  
-¿Eso es lo que te preocupaba, o hay algo más?  
-Mmmm... hay más pero eso no te lo puedo decir hasta que no lo aclare conmigo misma... estoy confundida y no quiero cometer un error antes de pensarlo y aclararlo bien...  
-Esta bien... ¿Pero no es nada grave cierto?  
-No, no es nada grave, estate tranquila por ello... Le di un beso y le revolqué el cabello...  
-Haruka... me acabé de peinar...  
-Eres una vanidosa... igual ya nos vamos a acostar a dormir.

Pero en menos de lo que terminé de decir esto.. una almohada me atacó por la espalda... y una Michiru fingidamente enfadada estaba cruzada de brazos me esperaba en la cama... no me hice esperar mas y se la devolví, haciendo que mis dudas y penas se convirtieran en una divertidísima guerra de almohadas... definitivamente si esto no es amor no se lo que es... y mi duda no es acerca de mí sino de ella... ¿Quién será esa persona a la que ama...?Vamos Michiru... ¿Quien es, porque eres tan cruel?

Pasamos el resto de nuestros pocos días de vacaciones que restaban, mis dudas aun rondaban por mi cabeza pero decidí aplazarlas par luego, aun estabamos muy chicas para ello y no quería armar un lio de un simple capricho mío, no queria que ella se volciera mi obsesión, eso sería más insano que mi inclinación sexual... jajja... soy un lío, pero eso es lo que pensaba, por el momento debía de alistar mi espantoso uniforme, ya que me habían matriculado en la misma escuela ... lo unico que me aliviaba es que Michiru iba a ir conmigo eso es lo unico que me aliviaba... Para sorpresa mía, el primer día de clases de ese año me topé con una sorpresa bastante desagradable para mí mas que para Michiru...

-Bueno clase... La maestra llamó la atención con su regla.  
-¿Eh, que pasa.. aun no comienza la clase?.. Murmuraban unos chicos de delante mío...  
-Clase.. él es el nuevo estudiante y por lo tanto compañero de ustedes... el joven Seiya Ko...  
-¿Queeeee? Al oír esto mi sangre se heló...  
-Haruka... es él... Michiru me murmó al oído algo molesta.  
-Lo sé.. ¿Que hace este aquí?  
-No lo sé. Pero esto me huele a muchos problemas contigo...  
-Hay.. como lo odio...  
-¿Decía algo Señorita Tenou? La maestra me reprochó.  
-Nada maestra, es solo que usted sabe que a mi no me gustan los extraños...  
-Pues por su interrupción le concedo el honor de guiar pr todo la escuela al joven Ko...  
-Quee... Mire señorita Asumi... ni en sueños lo haré asi me sansionen el primer dia de clases... La miré desafiente y luego me senté de nuevo , ella en señal de derrota pregunto una vez más.  
-¿Alguien quiere guiar a su nuevo compañero? Y Antes de lo que anda un rayo la multitud de chicas lo redeó... creo que por hoy se iba a mantener muy ocupado... pero eso era lo de menos... mi gran preocupación era tenerlo lejos mío y de mi hermosa sirena... ¿Pueden los milagros existir?


	11. Capítulo 11: EL ENVIADO DEL MAL

Era el segundo día de clases la maeestra Asumi me trataba de lo peor y al parecer había congeniado de maravilla con el insecto de Seiya, eso ya me olía a encerrona y no me gustaba, ¿Por qué ese ser rastrero tenía que venir a mi scuela...? hay muchas aquí, pero no el imbecil cayó en esta eso no es justo... todo lo malo que sucedía en el aula simplemente era yo la causante ya me tenían al tope y eso que an solo era el 2 día... como odiaba a Seiya Ko... agggrrrrr

Michiru ni yo entendíamos porqué esa represalia hacia mí, nunca estaba en el lugar de los hechos o simplemente estaba en mis prácticas y todo era yo, así ya había aguantado casi 3 messs a pesar de ello mis notas nunca habían bajado, y gracias a Michiru mis matemáticas habían mejorado... Todos lo días la iba a buscar alsalón de música o ella me esperaba en las gradas del estadio... realmente nuestra amistad se estaba haciendo más fuerte día a día y el fastidio hacia Ko también...

Un día el muy maldito se dió una golpiza que me imagino le dolio darselaél mismo y como yo no estaba a la vista de nadie fue corriendo de inmediato a donde la maestra Asumi ty le dijo con lujo de detalles que yo lo había golpeado y pues ni corta ni peresoza me hiso castigar una semana completa limpiando el salon de clases en las horas de la tarde... de verdad ese dia que me impusieron el castigo desee darle con todas mis fuerzas esa paliza que virtualmente le di... es que realmente lo ODIO...

-Haruka...  
-¿Dime?  
-No se te hace muy sospechoso que cada vez que sucede algo esta Seiyainvolucrado o es la víctima de todo?  
-Si lo sé, y también se que el y la maestra están conspirando contra mi.  
-La maestra?  
-Si ella, siempre me ha tratado con cierto deje de desprecio, nunca había sido maestra de planta mía pero ahora ue lo es, mi vida va a ser un infierno...  
-Haruka, porque no le cocntamos a mamá, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos...  
-No Michiru djame solucionar esto yo sola...  
-Esta bien, pero prométeme que si esto se pone peor no te vas a poner furiosa conmigo si le cuento a mamá, ok?  
-Ok...

Y diciendo esto llegamos a casa en el scooter, mi vida estaba arruinada pero tenía que hacer algo para mejorarla y repararla. Ya etabamos a escasos 2 meses de la semana deportiva de la escuela y mi equipo de atletismo se preparaba para un torneo, lo que no sabía era que Seiya también corria... eso me cayo como patada en el estomago y en el trasero, ese inepto esta en todos lados y lo peor de todo es que él corre casi a la par mía, pero nada puede igualarme en la escuela... y eso le daba mucho mas mal genio.

Una vez me puso tachuelas en los zapatos de correr y me incapacité por casi 20 días pero nadie dijo nada por que la malita de Asumi lo cubrió, mi carrera también estaba perdida si él seguía así, le comenté esto al Sr. Shoun y a Aiko, pero sus castigos no le im`portaron, y no lo podían enviar con su padre por que no estaba en el país y tendrían que hacer muchas diligencias para tenerlo allá solo por dos meses que le restaban en Estados Unidos.

Michiru estaba muy preocupada por mí, pero yo la tranquilizaba on una sonrisa y la animaba a que siguiera nutriendo su vena artística ahora plasmándola en el lienzo realmente ella era mu talentosa con el pincel también... creo que no me enamoré de un ángel sino de una deidad... ella lo es y lo tiene todo... Una vez ya recuperada de mis pies, segui con mi entrenamiento y ya lista para las nacionales puesto que la escuela estaba participando en algo grande y clasificó por primera vez en su vida desde que me permitieron ingresar a equipo a pesar de mi corta edad... vuelvo y lo digo ¿Es acaso soy humana? jajjaja...

Ese día de las clasificatorias finales Asumi y Seiya se enteraron de que un cazatalentos había venido a verme a mí y a Seiya, puesto que estaban sorprendidos con la habilidad para correr de los dos, pero en especial por la mía, quería llevarme a America o Francia para hacer mi preparatoría allí becada por el area deportiva, pero como siempre ellos se enteraron de primeras y planearon algo realmente rastrero. Estaba yo en los casilleros cuando un pequeño estró corriendo algo agitado,

-Haruka, Haruka!  
-Si, dime.  
-Es Michiru...  
-¿Le pasa algo a Michiru?  
-Esta desmayada en el salón de artes...! El niñomostraba cara de desespero, al oír eso, mi angustia se disparó como un rao y sali corriendo de inmediato hacia el salón de artes... al llegar ahí me encuentro con la no muy grata sorpresa de que el salón estaba desocupado, al girarme solo alcancé a verla cara de Seiya con una sonrisa triunfal cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Adios preciosa... fue lo único que me dijo antes de que el niño le pidiera su recompensa.  
-Seiya...! Maldito hijo de p... Te odio!  
-Oye mocoso... queieres mas dinero?  
-Si!  
-Pues entonces quedate aquí a vigilar que nadie venga y te doy 50 yens más...  
-Claro... pero el 50% me lo das por adelantado.  
-Agrrr... mocosos... decia mientras se iba...  
-Seiya... maldito sacame de aquí...!

Mi grito se tornaba de desesperado a terriblemente furioso, pero ese aula estaba alejada del resto de la escuela en un 3 piso y solo un milagro me salvaría de ello, pero a mi nunca se me hacen los milagros... ¿Y ahora que puedo hacer?

Despues de mas de una hora de encierro la competecia inició, me imagino que ya el equipo me echaba de menos y la unica esperanz en ese momento era Seiya, Mamá y Michiru estaban preocupadas puesto que yo nunca fallo a mis competencias, algo no le cuadraba a mi ángel y decidió salir a buscarme, luego de unos minutos se encontró con un grupo de chicas las cuales le dijeron que me habían visto pasar a mucha prisa con un chiquillo hacia el salón de artes, de inmediato Michiru lo comprendío todo y se fue de inmediato para allá, pero el pequeño guardián era latso y no la dejaba pasar de repente mis desesperadas neuronas pensaron.

-Hey, niño...  
-Si?  
-Quieres ganarte 100 yens?  
-100?'  
-Si 100... Michiru comprendió a lo que yo me refería...  
-¿Porqué no?  
-Además te los pago de una...  
-Uuuyyy y que tengo que hacer?  
-Deja salir a Haruka y te doy 100 yens más por decirme quien mas te dijo que hicieras esto a parte de Seiya...  
-Eso serían 200 yens entre las dos cierto?  
-Correcto...  
Ok... toma la llave...

Michiru abrió a toda prisa,y luego interrogamos al pequeño que gracias al son del dinero habló.

-La maestra Asumi me dijo que te trajera al salon de artes y que Seiya te encerraría un rato mientras él corría, la oí decir que un cazador de talentos o algo así vendría hoy a velos correr pero que estano tú, Seiya no tendría oportunidad...  
-Que que!  
-Vamos Haruka... rápido ya casi llega tu turno...  
-Demonios!  
-Hey... Mi dinero!  
-A si toma... quedate con el cambio...  
-Gracias...! el niño estaba que bailaba de la dicha pues le di mi mesada de la semana, es que 500 yens... pues es dinero...pero no me importço ahora sabia quien era el demonio detras del títere...  
-Pero ven con nosotrasy vas a decir todo lo que me dijiste ahora... ok?  
-Claro... por este dinero te canto hasta el himno nacional en ruso...jajajajajja...  
-Bueno vamos...

"Y ahora presentense a sus carriles los competidores a los 1000 metros libres mixto" El locutor hacía el llamdo para la competencia y aun no llegaba...

-Alto! Grité... todo el mundo quedó a la expectativa...  
-Todo el mundo oiga... Michiru también estaba haciendo un llamado de atención desde la cabina... La gente quedó en Silencio... Todos lo s que conocen a Seiya, dejenme deccirles que e un ser rastrero que se vale de trucos sucios acolitados de la maestra Asumi... La multitud enmudeció.  
-Señorita Kaioh... ¿Con qué derecho viene usted a decir estas barbaridades?  
-Con el derecho propio... tenemos un testigo directo de todo esto... Dije muy seria y confiada, le di la señal al chico y esté cogió el micrófono del locutor...  
- Este... si... la...la..."La maestra Asumi me dijo que trajera a Harukaal salon de artes y que Seiya te encerraría un rato mientras él corría, la oí decir que un cazador de talentos o algo así vendría hoy a velos correr pero que estano tú, Seiya no tendría oportunidad..."... Además de amenazarme con reprobar historia... agregó temeroso el pequeño...

Mamá se encendío en cólera... y se fué de inmediato hacia donde estaba Asumi en la cabina con todos nosotros...

-Tanaka Asumi... ¿Por qué l haces esto a mi hija?  
-Porque simplemente es hija tuya... Me miraba con odio...  
-¿Pero a caso que le hizo mamá?  
-Mai... yo te juré mi amor... siempre prometí estar a tu lado... pero no, no te bastó con eso... te enamoraste de él...  
-El siempre fue el amor de mi vida... siempre... tú siempre tenias ese amor enfermo por mí, pero yo nunca te correspondí...  
-El tiene la culpa... siempre estuvimos juntas... en el internado eramos compañeras de cuarto... eramos felices...  
-Si hasta que tú, te obsesionaste conmigo... Superalode una vez por todas... Yo siempre te quice pero como amiga...  
-Noooo... tu me amabas... aunque sea un poquito... cierto?  
-No, y una vez por todas te lo advierto deja a mi hija en paz... o te atienes a las demás consecuencias...

Al mirar a su alrededor las directivas de la escuela estaan asombradas... ella era una verdadera verguenza para la escuela, no por el hecho de que amara a mamá, sino por tomar venganza en mí, por tratar de hacerme perder la oportunidad de mi vida... por aliarce con un alumno... por todo... Las directivas simplemente la corrieron de allí, añadiendole a su hoj de vida un memorando asegurándose que nunca nadie la contratara... y a Seiya... ja... a ese a parte de que el cazatalentos lo deshechara las directivas lo echaron de la escuela... lo que hizo era mu bajo y eso alli no lo permitían... Una vez pasado el bochornoso incidente la competencia de 1000 metros libres inició... y simplemente los deje amuchos metros detrás mío comiendo polvo... el cazatalentos realmente estaba impresionado y lo mejor de todo es que me tenía la mejor y peor noticia de toda mi vida... ¿Y ahora que debo hacer?


	12. Capítulo 12: LA DECISIÓN

-Bueno Haruka tienes una semana completa para que te decidas... y hables con tus padres de ello... La sangre se me helaba... mi gran sueño tocaba a mi puerta y yo iba a negarla... en otra instancia y no estuviese Michiru en mi vida me hubiera ido de inmediato pero yo hice una promesa...  
-Gra..gracias... lo pensaré, pero creo que ya tengo una respuesta...  
-Haruka... Michiru tomo mi mano...  
-No es nada... Un nudo se me hacía en la garganta...  
-Bien niñas es hora de irnos...  
-Sra Tenou, puedo hablar un momento con la srta Kaioh?  
-Con Michiru?... si claro... querida te esperaremos en las gradas...  
-Si mamá Mai...

Luego de un rato Michiru venía con lo que yo creo era mi mismo gesto reflejado en su rostro... estaba medio confundida...y algo de lo que le dijo el cazatalentos la habia afctado emocionalmente... quizas le dijo que me convenciera de ir... no lo sé... quizas... o no se... el era un cazatalentos de deportes hasta donde lo tenía entendido...

-Bien niñas ¿Preparo pizza?  
-Siiii... gritamos pero en realidad ninguna de las dos queria cenar...

*DURANTE LA CENA*

-Haruka preciosa... dime que has pensado?  
-No lo se mamá... no lo sé...  
-Hija tu sabes que si tu quieres te puedes ir... estaras bien es un internado, ademas de ser la mejor preparatoria de estados unidos o de francia... además te dara credito como deportista mundial... te echaremos de menos pero el sueño mas grande de un padre es que sus hijos cumplan sus metas...  
-Lo se mamá...  
-Ok hija... piensalo, recuerda que tienes una semana para hacerlo...  
-Me retiro a mi habitación...  
-Yo te ayudo con los platos mamá Mai...  
-No mi cielo ve con Haruka... yo arreglaré todo, ademas debo de pasear a la bola de pelos ya que Haruka está cansada... Descansa preciosa...  
-Mamá... si yo tuviese que irme por una beca de artes a Francia... ¿Tú que harías?  
-Mi amor... eso sería genial... no porque me estorbes... me harías falta alo igual que la gruñona de Haruka... pero tambien sería muy bueno que tu dieras a conocer uno de tus muchisimos talentos... algun dia tendras tu oportunidad tambien... no te preocupes.. y si esta en el destino que las dos tengan que irsen el año que viene... pues me quedare solita mientras papá termina su proyecto y se queda conmigo...ademas bola de pelos no me dejaria sola... jajajja... ve y descansa amor... Mamá le dió un beso en la frente a Michiru y yo corri de inmediato a mi habitacion sin que se dieran cuenta... ¿Como es eso de que si tuviera que irse a Francia... será eso lo que la atormenta?

Me metí en la habitación como un rayo e hice como si estuviera alistandome para la ducha... tome mi pijama...y me metí al baño... Michiru mientras tanto se echó pesadamente a la cama en espera de que yo saliera... ella tambien tomó una ducha y nos acostamos a dormir... esa noche fue extraña... realmente sentía algo que incomodaba a Michiru y viceversa...

-Haruka...  
-Dime?... ¿Por que no estas durmiendo?  
-Lo mismo te digo yo... que te pasa?  
-No se Michiru... es todo... no quiero ir...  
-Haruka... a mi no me puedes mentir...[  
-No es nada en serio... ya tengo decidido mi futuro...  
-Haruka si tu no te vas a America... no te lo voy a perdonar...  
-A America?.. como sabes a donde voy a ir?  
-Porque la otra beca es a Francia y es para artes... y es para mi... pero...  
-¿Pero?...  
-No la voy a aceptar... si tu no vas... quiero que seas toda una atleta profesional.. yo se cuanto amas correr, amas la velocidad y si no cumples ese sueño seras como un ave encerrada... Su lagrimas corrieron por su rostro...  
-¿Pero?  
-Pero... no quiero separarme de tí...mi sueño es ser una artista profesional pero no me quiero separar de tí... no sabes cuanto te quiero... pero debemos pensar muy bien en nuestro futuro... *Wow.. esas palabras me sonaron a presagio... ¿Pero porque?*  
-Michiru... si tu decides ir a Francia te juro que yo viajo a America... yo deseo en el alma que seas la mejor violinista y pintora que existe en el mundo, lo mereces un don como el tuyo no aparece cada año... ademas que son 2 años de preparatoria... te prometo volver de America hecha una profesional... por tí, y cuando volvamos no me volvere a separar de tí... *Creo que se me escapó eso... * afortunadamente estaba oscuro y mi notable rojo tomate en el rostro no se notaba...  
-Haruka... yo... yo... te...No pude hacer nada... simplemente sentí sus manos en mis rostro, sentí sus manos como pasaban suavemente por el y limpiaban una traicionera lágrima que se escapaba... sentí su aliento muy cerca al mío y mi corazón se paró...  
-Michiru... tu me...

h mi Dios..¿Que va a suceder?! ! estamos muy cerca la una de la otra... creo que michiru tambien siente algo por mí... pero... ¿no estara confundiendo las cosas?.. ya estabamos a unos cuantos centimetros de nuestros labios... y de pronto... "Toc toc"

-¿Haruka, estas con Michiru? Demonios ... mamá tan oportuna... como pude reaccioné y sali rapidamente a abrirle la puerta...  
-Si mamá, estaba platicando con ella...  
-¿Pero y porque llorabas... ? Me delato esa escurridiza lagrima...  
-Nada mamá es solo que me da miedo irme a otro país... es solo eso... además... Michiru también viajará a Francia...  
-¿Qué...?  
-Si mamá Mai se los iba a decir mañana segun lo hablado con Haruka...  
-Preciosa eso es genial... mis dos hijas seran profesionales a corta edad... ustedes son unos regalos de Dios...  
-ejemm... bueno me ire a dormir...  
-Hasta mañana niñas...  
-Hasta mañana mamá...

fui de inmediato y me metí en mi cama, no tenia la valia suficiente para darle la cara a Michiru y me imagino que ella tampoco despues de lo que casi sucedió...pero la verdad...COMO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO ESO... ¿a ustedes no?


	13. Capítulo 13: LA SEPARACIÓN

Pasaron varios meses en los que ni Michiru ni yo hablabamos mucho para evitar la incomodidad realmente iba a pasar algo grande y de no ser por mamá las cosas hubieran estado candentes... en las noches tampoco dormíamos juntas era casi imposible, pero la tensión y la distraccción se empezaban a notar ... Una noche estaba totalmente desvelada, queria dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos se me venia a la cabeza esa sensación de tenerla cerca a mi boca... Dios me estaba enloqueciendo... porque no soy mas mayor?... quiero que ella sea para mi... que sea mia... creo que ella tambien lo quiere, pero no me atrevo y ella tampoco ¿Que debo hacer?.. estando metida en mis cabilaciones no me di cuenta de que Michiru se había pasado por el armario sin darme cuenta...

-¿Haruka, estas despierta?  
-Eh... si ¿Que tienes?  
-No puedo dormir sola...  
-Yo tampoco... creo que nos mal acostumbramos, ¿Eh?  
-Ja, creo que si, ¿puedo dormir contigo?  
-Si claro preciosa... ven... Me corri hacia el otro extremo de la cama y le brinde un espacio, mi almohada y la cobija... pero ella no tomo la almohada, simplemente se aferró a mí y puso su cabeza en mi pecho...  
-Haruka... te voy a echar de menos... ¿Que voy a hacer?  
-Michiru yo tambien... pero...  
-Tenemos que hablar Haruka... no me puedo quedar asi...  
-Glupp... ejemmm si tenemos que hablar...  
-Mira se que solo tenemos 15 años, pero ... creo que tu...  
-"Dios" ... Michiru... yo te...

Una mirada nerviosa manteniamos las dos, la luz de la lampara era tenue pero en la penumbra podia ver sus marinos ojos...

-Tu me gustas...  
-Yo te amo...

dijimos al tiempo... ya no habia vuelta atras para ninguna de las dos... realmente las dos nos estabamos muriendo por decir esto... el afan por decirnoslo antes de partir era inminente...

-¿En serio?  
-Si... Michiru.. desde ese día en que chocamos tu me gustaste mucho...  
-Yo me enamoré de tí desde el dia en que entre a estudiar en la escuela...  
-Eso es mucho tiempo... Le susrré al oido...  
-Lo sé... Posó su frente en la mía...Las hormonas debian estar locas o conspirando contra mi... mi pulso se aceleraba y ella aumentaba tambien su respiración... nuestros rostros se juntaban cada vez más y la distancia de aquella vez se acortaba mas... "por fin" creo que pensaba mi cerebro... pero...  
-Michiru... Me separé bruscamente de ella...  
-¿Que sucede?  
-No lo sé, esto te puede acarrear muchos problemas, tu futura carrera, tu imagen ..todo...  
-Lo se y no me importa...  
-Michiru, piensalo bien... te amo pero no creo que ahora podamos tener algo, piensalo bien.  
-Dejame pensarlo... se sentó con un brazo en la cintura y su mano en el menton...  
-Y?  
-Ya lo pensé... Y se avalanzó hacia mí... se sentó encima mío acaballada y me tomó de las muñecas...  
-Michiru... estas loca? mamá podria venir...  
-Ella ya hizo su ronda... abrió un poco mi camisa...  
-Pero ... y la puerta?  
-Shh... no va a pasar nada malo... se inclinó para besar mi cuello...  
-Glup... Mi..Michiru...  
-Shhh... vas a gastar mi nombre... se acercó a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja derecha...  
-No seas así...  
-Entonces bésame...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice... esa mujer me estaba volviendo loca junto a mis hormonas... y fue sensacional... su labios eran dulces, y su lengua bailaba junto a la mía un compas muy movido... esto se estaba calentando pero ... lo siguiente aun no lo quiero hacer... no aqui...

-Michiru...  
-mmm...  
-Michiru... hagamos una cosa si?  
-Dime... preciosa...  
-Prometeme que mientras nos vamos no vamos a pasar de aqui... quiero que lo nuestro sea especial...  
-Yo tambien, mira, prometamos mantenernos virgenes hasta cuando volvamos del exterior. Quiero ser toda tuya, pero sin reservas, sin miedos...  
-Yo tambien, Michiru quiero amarte con total locura, quiero que seas solo para mi y ser toda para ti, pero aun somos muy jovenes y si realmente nos amamos esperaremos.  
-Si mi amor... lo hare te lo juro con mi vida...  
-Yo también...

Y con un apasionado beso nos fundimos hasta quedar en brazos de morfeo... creo que separarme de ella ahora va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba... ¿porque tengo que amarte tanto?

La mañana despuntó por la ventana, mi torso desnudo debido a mi camisa desabotonada era refugio de la cabeza de Michiru, dormíamos placidamente hasta que unos molestos pajarillos, los mismos de siempre me despertaron... me desperté abruptamente pero Michiru aun no se despertaba...la contemple por un largo rato, simplemente ella era perfecta y creo que me siento afortunada de que ella me eligiera... dios michiru te amo...

-Te amo... Susurré dulcemente...  
-Yo también... abrió lentamente sus azules ojos.  
-Esto me parece un sueño...  
-Pero es realidad... tanto como... sus ojos se tornaron tristes y cristalizados.  
-No, no mi amor no llores...  
-Pero nos tendremos que ir por dos años Haruka... son DOS AÑOS...  
-Lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro futuro se va a forjar durante esos dos años...  
-Haruka, yo no quiero dejarte...  
-Pero es demasiado tarde, además son cosas que no estaban en nuestros planes... piensalo bien Michiru... yo te juro que no miraré a nadie mas mientras este lejos de tí... que dia y noche seras mi vida y que añorare a que me beses cada segundo en el que estes lejos mio...  
-Por eso te amo... Y yo dare todo de mí para ser una excelente alumna en la escuela de artes y hacer de esta estadia corta en mi cabeza para no extrañarte tanto... mi corazon siempre estará contigo...

Un apasionado beso surgio de nuevo y nuestros juegos de provocación siguieron por largo tiempo... era temprano y mamá debería estar en su clase de yoga, asi que teniamos mucho tiempo para amarnos hasta que ella llegara... Oh.. si como amaba esos dias en los que mamá tenia clases... pero lastimosamente el tiempo se nos agotaba y el viaje cada vez estaba más cerca... y nuestra separación era inminente... Michiru no te alejes de mi... ¿por que te tengo que amar tanto cuando debo separarme de tí?... lo unico que me alivia es que nuestra despedida es por motivos de estudio y no por terceros... eso no lo soportaría...

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando no percatamos de ello ya nos faltaba solo una semana para partir... mi cumpleaños se acercaba y la fecha de irnos se nos venía encima, cada vez que pensaba en ello un terrible nudo en el estómago se ma hacía y se llevaba cualquier aliento en mí, a veces sin que Michirru lo notara lloraba amargamente, el solo saber que me iba a alejar de ella me dolía, pero también me llenaba de dudas e inseguridades... es cierto ella dijo que me iba a amar siempre, que cuando llegaramos nos entregaríamos sin restricción alguna... pero... ¿Y si conoce a alguien mejor que yo? ¿Y si conoce a algun chico y le gusta...? realmente ella solo estaba enamorada de mí, y esta es la época en que los chicos deben de atraerte... claro a mi no... los detesto... ¿Pero si ella descubre que le gusta alguno y decide dejarme? ... nooo esto me esta volviendo loca... se que Michiru me ama, pero no se que tanto... y estoy mas que segura que daría mi vida entera por ella, pero si ella por mi no?... Me estaba enloqueciendo con tanto pensar... quería convencerme de que ella me sería fiel asi como yo lo sería... el unico rato que mi cabeza descanzaba era en las noches cuando teníamos aquella noches tan románticas y ardientes... si ardientes aunque aun no tuviesemos sexo... eran increíbles... Michiru te amo... ¿Tu me amas? eso lo veremos...

Un día antes decidí por fin empacar mis maletas, no tenía mucho que empacar, solo mi ropa y algunas fotografías... en cambio ella mas de media casa llevaba, "es que uno nunca sabe que pueda suceder" decía cada vez mas nerviosa... esa tarde en el porche de la casa saqué mi instantánea y sacamos muchísimas fotos, con mamá, Nowaki, las dos solas y cuando ya no había nadie una con bastante dificultad besándonos... ese iba a ser nuestro mayor tesoro... de eso estoy segura...

Ya era de noche y tan solo unas horas para cumplir 16 y estar en el aeropuerto para despedirnos... la verdad es que Michiru no paraba de llorar en mi pecho y yo muy discimuladamente también lo hacía, pero trataba de susurrarle bellas palabras al oido para que se tranquilizara y tambien tiernos besos en esos labios carmín que tanto amo y que no me canso de besar... yo partía primero pues America estaba lejos y tenía que firmar unos papeles que faltaban para el ingreso de la preparatoria.. Michiru salía en la tarde así que yo debía de dar el inicio de esta dolorosa separación... y que dolorosa iba a ser... La mañana despuntó de nuevo y esta vez yo era la que dormia en el muy acolchado pecho de Michiru... jajajja... es cierto pero es un secreto entre nosotros, esta vez yo no me desperté primero y Michiru pasaba lentamente su mano por mi alborotado cabello.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor... me susurró  
-Hump... ¿Ya amaneció?  
-Ajá... dijo con su celestial sonrisa pero al cabo de unos segundos la cambio...  
-Hoy es el día... Mi estomago daba vueltas...  
-Si lo es... Sus lágrimas rodaron sin control...  
-No, cielo, no llores mas... mira que yo tambien me pongo mas mal de lo que ya estoy...  
-Pero haruka... no creo que puda soportarlo...  
-Si, lo vamos a hacer por lo nuestro... dale... no llores mas... y con un apasionado beso la tranquilicé, llenandonos de mucha pasión... rayos cada vez la cosa se ponía mas intensa... su blusa ya habia salido a volar y sus preciosos pechos eran simplemente hermosos... mi camisa tambien salio a volar y el resto tambien... relamente algo iba a pasar antes de lo pactado y no me importaba... nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados unidas por un apasionado beso... a la vez se sentia ese desespero por tenernos impregnadas el aroma de la una en la otra en la piel, ya faltaba poco nuestra ropa interior ya estorbaba...de repente...

-Maldito despertador! como lo odio... ahhhgggrrrr  
-Ejmmm... creo que nos salvo la campana.. bueno el despertador... Decia michiru aun excitada... buscando la ropa...  
-Lo sé y detesto que suene tan oportunamente...  
-Jajjaja... lo se.. pero vamos duchate mientras arreglo este desastre y mamá viene a despertarte... sonrió angelicalmente...  
-Ok. le di otro beso y me meti a la ducha. -¿No vienes?  
-Harukaaaa...¿que acabo de decir?  
-Aghhrrr... lo se ya voy...

Todo transcurrió normal, desayunamos, pasee a bola de pelos por ultima vez en dos años que iba a estar fuera, mamá empezo con su sentimentalismo y Michiru se unió... realmente me tienen que hacer esta partida tan imposible?... Después de eso la hora llegó... ya estabamos en el aeropuerto y mi avión a punto de partir... Michiru estaba incomoda por algo y me hizo una seña...

-Mamá ya vengo debo de ir al baño...  
-Ok hija no tardes el avion ya casi va a salir...  
-Te acompaño...  
-Vamos... en el baño, cerramos todas las puertas, michiru me entregó una cajita que me pidió abriera en el avión, luego de eso la arrincone contra la pared para darle mi mas grande beso de despedida... realmente estaba loca por esta chica... al cabo de unos minutos y sin que sospechara nada mamá. *Michiru habia retocado su lapiz labial y habia limpiado el de mi boca... jajajaj...* se oyó el anuncio...

"PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A ESTADOS UNIDOS FAVOR PASAR A LA PUERTA NUMERO 5... REPITO, PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A ESTADOS UNIDOS FAVOR PASAR A LA PUERTA NUMERO 5"

pero antes de irme le susurré a Michiru...

-Recuerda... yo nunca te abandonaré...seré tu sombra y tu la mía... llama a la casa cuando te sientas sola y pidele a mamá el numero telefonico de mi habitación... TE AMO..  
-YO TAMBIEN... y dandome un ultimo beso en la mejilla las dejé en la sala...

-Adios a las dos... y no me olviden ¿eh?

***** MICHIRU************

"Yo nunca lo haria, MI GRAN AMOR, MI Haruka"

Esto era inminente... tome mi mochila de mano, abracé a mamá y luego a Michiru quien estaba incontrolable en su llanto... me despedí y partí... realmente esto me partía el alma...


	14. Capítulo 14: ¡¡¡BIENVENIDA A FRANCIA!

Luego de que mi amor partiera a Estados Unidos, mamá Mai y yo regresamos a casa, ya no tenía ganas de nada mi viaje era inminente igual si decidia no viajar era inutil, mi Haruka ya no estaba, tan solo habían pasado unas horas y ya la echaba de menos como si no la hubiese visto en siglos... me quería realmente morir.. ahora no se si exactamente sobreviviría a estos dos tortuosos años... almorcé junto a mamá quien ya no podía discimular su tristeza, ella realmente nos amaba pero quería que fueramos alguien en la vida... además papá estaba próximo a llegar asi que su soledad era poca... Almorcé poco el estomago me daba vueltas, era realmente molesto, mamá fue a dejarme al aeropuerto y luego a dejar mis cosas para enviarlas a la escuela... esto era excitante pero triste, no habia vuelta atrás el avión iba a partir y aun muy adentro de mi cabeza esperaba una escena imposible, viendo como haruka me iba a buscar al aeropuerto diciendome que no fuera, que ella tambien se habia arrepentido, que mandaramos todo al demonio y nos quedaramos para siempre juntas amandonos... escena incorrecta... Haruka por mas ganas que quisiera no lo haría, ella quería verme triunfar, queria que explotara mi supuesto talento... la verda aun no sentia que tuviese uno en particular... solo se que hacia las cosas bien pero sin mi musa de inspiración no se si pudiera explotarlo como quisiera... ¿Mi amor... ya me extrañas?

Llegue a la escuela de artes Lascaux, creo que mi primera impresión es que esta escuela era un lugar mágico lleno de la más romántica historia, cuantas parejas habrán paseado por acá... "Haruka..." lo otro que me di cuenta casi de inmediato es que la gente es algo fría yo creía que por ser paris la capital del amor la gente sería mas cálida, pero no, aqui las más engreídas son las mujeres, te ven como una posible amenaza, por suerte ya tengo novia y espero que ella nunca mire a otra. Cuando por fín di con mi habitación luego de perderme por media hora en uno de los pasadizos de la escuela llegue a mi habitación, la reconoci de inmediato porque varias de mis cajas de la mudanza llegaron primero que yo. como pude abrí la puerta y por desgracia mia tropecé con una de ellas y cai de redondo al suelo...

-¡Auchh...! solo pude decir sobandome un brazo...  
-¿Estas bien? una jovencita de largo cabello negro y ojos violeta me ayudaba a leventar del suelo.  
-S... si... gracias... Me sonrió dulcemente.  
-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar... te ayudo con las cajas...  
-Gracias, no es necesario me da pena contigo, si apenas llego y ya estoy dando molestias...  
-No hay molestias... vamos, ah... por cierto mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe... gusto en conocerte... Me extendio su mano tan blanca como la porcelana fina.  
-Oh..Dios que tonta soy... Kaioh, Kaioh Michiru... Un placer en conocerte y agradecida por tu ayuda...  
-Jajjaja... que humilde eres... pero Michiru ten cuidado con eso, si ven eso de ti aqui las demas chicas te devorarán como aves de rapiña...  
-uhm... Gracias por aclararlo...  
-Sin dejar de lado que los chicos querran aprovecharse de tu inocencia... no te dejes acercar mucho a los chicos...  
-De ninguno...?  
-No de ninguno pero si de los extranjeros ellos son mas atrevidos que los de aquí... del que si te puedes fiar al 100% es de Pierre Dominé...  
-Pierre Dominé? y él quién es?

Mientras yo terminaba de hacer la pregunta del sujeto en cuestión... apareció, el era un joven ataractivo, su cabello era rubio pero lo llevaba en una tonalidad rosa que lo hacia ver fenomenal ademas ese corte lo complementaba engomándolo con gel, se veia guapo y gracioso a la vez, además su mirada castaña era picara y profunda... todo un galan de cine... pero a la vez era un chico extremadamente vanidoso, muy inteligente y razonable, decidido, Hotaru me dijo que confiara en el al 100% por la sencilla razón de que él ama a los hombres maduros y cree que pueden ser mucho más interesantes y bellos que los jovencitos, y cuando ve a un tipo atractivo simplemente no le gusta darse por vencido y trata ganarse su amor a como de lugar, que bueno... aunq toda esa belleza se perdió con ese chico... bueno no para el que se enamore de él... jajajja y les digo un cosa, él simplemente es un amor.

-¡Buenos días! Dijo entrando a la habitacion sin tocar...  
-Buenos dias... contestamos a la vez...  
-Vaya...! Llegaste temprano preciosa... Wow.. mirate eres toda una diosa marina... me presento... Soy Pierre Dominé, pero dime ojo de aguila...  
-Gracias... Le sonreí...  
-Veo que vas a ser el dolor de cabeza de muchos aquí...  
-Eh?  
-Jajajajaj... no le prestes atención...  
-Deberías, porque con una belleza como la tuya, muchas moriran de envidia y otros babearan por tí... Lo dijo haciendo una gracil reverencia.  
-No es para tanto... Dije un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada. -Hablando de otra cosa... ¿Por qué ojo de aguila? Hotaru estalló en risa...  
-Te digo un secreto...  
-Ajá... Asentí curiosa...  
-Asi me llamo porque cuando una vez ya le haya puesto el ojo a mi presa, jamas se me escapa...  
-Ja ja já... Ultimamente has estado mal en cacería mi amigo... Hotaru lo basilaba bastante...  
-Bueno, uno nunca sabe cuando su presa en grande y jugosa... Decía con ojos llenos de amor y lujuria...  
-Oh... ya veo... me encanta tu nombre...  
-Gracias.. pero el tuyo es?...  
-Oh si... ella es Michiru Kaioh y viene de Japón al igual que yo...  
-Pues la verdad no pareces... mas bien no saliste de las profundidades del oceano...? eres bien guapa... y deberiamos salir a hacer compras ya... yo invito... Mientras decía esto me tomó de la mano y salimos como un rayo de la habitación mientras Hotaru sacaba su Mercedes SLK Grand Edition del garage... esta niña si que tenia dinero... puesto que ese era el regalo de 16 que su padre le habia enviado... y Pierre ni hablar su famila era tan millonaria que si llegaran a enterarse de que era gay, toda su fortuna iria a parar a caridad... puesto que era el unico heredero... por eso era tan astuto y nunca dejaba rastro de sus relaciones... este par me encantaba, realmente me sentia comoda y tranquila con ellos... ¿Y tú Haruka como te esta iendo?

Luego de un largo paseo por las calles mas historicas y romanticas de París llegamos a una elegantísima boutique... esta era la Boutique Montblanc y era la mas grande de toda Europa... a penas la vi me asusté..

-Oye... no... aprecio esto pero... realmente se ve que esto es muy costoso...  
-Nada de eso preciosa.. debes de lucir muy pariscina, muy diva...  
-Pero no tengo dinero suficiente para ello...  
-Naa... no seas tontita... tomalo como un regalo de bienvenida de ojo de aguila y mío...  
-En verdad chicos me da pena con ustedes...  
-No seas tontita y vamos...

Pierre era muy efusivo y euforico... apenas llegamos a la tienda y automaticamente hicieron que todos los clientes que estaban alli salieran y cerraran la tienda solo para nosotros... estos dos chicos eran muy prestigiosos por aqui, tenian mucho poder e influencia entre las tiendas y demas sitios... cuando ya estuvo la tienda sola, Pierre soltó su lado mas femenino para todos...

-Hola encantos... Hoy les traigo lo mejor de lo mejor para que se deleiten vistiendola... Tomo una copa de champagne y se sentó en un cómodo y abullonado sillón...  
-Vamos Michiru... ve con ellas... Hotaru me animaba muy emocionada...  
-Cla...claro...

Allí dentro del vestidor las chicas tomaban todo tipo de medidas sacándome la ropa a volar... realmente era vergonzoso... y mas aun teniendo una marca de haruka en mi cuello... le dije que no lo hiciera pero lo hizo igualmente.. segun ella para que la recordara por un tiempo... y de acuerdo a sus palabaras "no hay nada mejor que el maquillaje para cubrir imperfecciones y uno que otro mordisquito"... jajajja... Haruka tonta... como me haces falta... peor mientras pensaba en Haruka, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas buscandome lo mejor de lo mejor en prendas y una que otra pregunta traviesa acerca de ese "recuerdito" por auspicio de Haruka que me dejaban fuera de base...

-Niñas... ¿Por que se demoran tanto?  
-Un momento señor ojos de aguila...  
-Rapido niñas que quiero ver a mi nueva Diosa marina vestida con toda esa preciosidad de ropa que hay aqui... Y mientra el decía eso yo muy timidamente salia...  
-Wow... Se limitó a decir Hotaru... -Michiru realmente eres muy pero muy hermosa...  
-Gracias... Mi rojo era mas que evidente, pero debo de admitir que las chicas hicieron su mejor eleccion y la ropa era simplemente exquisita y hermosa...  
-Mi niña estas guapa... creo que en la escuela mas de uno va morir de un infarto contigo... si fuese hetero no tardaria mucho en robarte...jajjajaja... rio escandalosamente provocando en todas una contagiosa risa...

Despues de un exhaustivo desfile de modas privado, fuimos a almorzar en un exquisito restaurant, su arquitectura era impecable, cada detalle era hermoso, y la comida era como un trozo de cielo, creo que cuando vuelva a Japon lo pimero que voy a hacer es raptar a Haruka y traérla un buen tiempo de vacaciones románticas... ella debe de vivr todo lo que estoy viviendo... no creí que fuera a estar tan tranquila, me hcaes falta mi cielo, per... estos dos ángeles estan haciendo mi estadia bonita y agradable... pero ellos no pueden llenar todo el vacio que siento por tu ausencia... ¿Haruka mi amor ... cuando volvere a verte? ¿Ya conociste a alguien igual de calido a Pierre o a Hotaru?


	15. Capítulo 15: ¡¡¡BIENVENIDA A AMÉRICA!

Luego de subir al avión, saque la cajta que me había dado Michiru, la destape y me encontre con una argolla de promesa era hermosa, tenia un delicado grabado que lo hacia ver muy elegante y dentro de ella decia algo, lo mire con detenimiento y decía "Te esperare por siempre" en ese momento mis dudas sobre si Michiru iba a amame y esperarme por este tiempo se despejaron, demonios, y yo que no le di nada... bueno... aquella marca en el cuello... pero no le va a durar todos los dos años... que idiota soy... sonreí y me la puse en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, le di un beso y le susurré algo... hey.. no tengo que darles detalles de todo lo que pienso o si?...jajjajaja... traté de ponerme cómoda, me puse los auriculares y solo me dedique a acabar mi curso intensivo de inglés... demonios... me ha costado mucho y eso que Michiru aprendio frances en tan solo 3 meses y yo soy una cabeza dura, toda la primaria y la secundaria aprendiendo y aun nada perfecto... creo que estando en América aprendo porque aprendo... jajajaj... pobre de mí, me dedique a mi REM y me dormi durante el viaje asi no tendria que pensar tanto en mi diosa marina.

Cuando por fin llegue a Estados Unidos me di cuenta de que habia llegado a altas horas de la noche... demonios... lo unico que me quedaba era llegar a la escuela y hacer mis diligencias en la mañana... en el aeropuerto me estaba esperando un chofer de la escuela, tomo mi maleta de viaje y nos dirigimos a ella de allí fui hasta la direccion donde la directora me esperaba tambien con mi llave de la habitación, segui las indicaciones dadas y llegue a mi nuevo refugio, toque varias veces pero nadie contesto ni abrió, tome las llaves y cual fue para mi la gran sorpresa... "ahora entiendo porq la directora me deseo buena suerte en todo" mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y simplemente no podia creer lo que veía... ante mi una escena de lo mas peculiar pasaba de la manera mas natural... dos chicas de lo mas sensuales una alta, piel canela de cabellos rojizos y la otra mas bien baja, de rubia cabellera larga y de tez blanca haciendo el amor, se percataron de mi presencia y aun así continuaron... yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme y volver a salir para cerrar la puerta...¿Sera que me dieron la llave equivocada?... despues de unos minutos... un lujurioso grito se escuchó... y luego de eso... la peliroja salió...

-Hola... sigue...  
-Ejem... ¿sigo? Aun roja como un tomate...  
-Si, claro tu debes ser Haruka Tenou... un gusto mi nombre es Elsa Grey...  
-Claro, un gusto... Ambas nos miramos y luego de eso reimos...  
-Sigue... que pena contigo... mi amiga Mina y yo creíamos que llegabas temprano en la mañana y pues como te pudiste dar cuenta nos atrapaste algo ocupadas... y cuando ella quiere algo es mejor no parar... Me susurró...  
-Glup... es...este... si..si claro...  
-¡Vaya... ! ¿tu debes ser Haruka Tenou, verdad?  
-Si, mucho gusto... De nuevo esa sonrisa nerviosa...  
-Wow... veo que eres toda una belleza... dime guapa tienes pareja...?  
-Mina...! no seas indiscreta...  
-Ay amorcito no seas timida... Me decia la voluptuosa chica mientras que Elsa se disculpaba...  
-Mina...cielo... ve a ducharte mientras acabo de darle indicaciones a Haruka de su dormitorio ¿Si?  
-Ok... adios guapa... Me decia mientras se quitaba la bata delante de nosotras y se metia a la ducha...  
-Disculpa de nuevo... ella suele ser siempre asi de intensa... ven... te mostrare donde es tu nueva morada...  
-Gracias...

Realmente necesitaba dormir pero esta escena presenciada hace unos minutos me dejo simplemente sin aliento... wow... realmente estaba preparada para entregarme a Michiru?... no lo se ahora que lo veo detalladamente no... quizas... voy a necesitar de ayuda celestial... o no tan celestial... hmp...  
Elsa me guio de nuevo a donde hace un rato su faena carnal sucedia, y me indico con su dedo indice mi cama...

-Pusimos este separador para comodidad tuya, no se que tan buena eres para tolerar el ruido pero... al menos no queremos matarte de un infarto...A menos ...  
-A menos de que te nos unas a nuestros juegos...  
-Mina...! ¿No se suponía estaba en la ducha?  
-Jajajja si... es solo que olvidé algo... Adios preciosa... Beso fervientemente a Elsa y me miró de reojo coquetamente... esta mujer iba a ser mi mas grande dolor de cabeza...  
-Y dime Elsa... ¿Mina es atleta tambien?  
-¿Quien Mina...? jajajjaajjjajaja...  
-¿Que dije algo gracioso?  
-Jajajjajja... naaa... lo que pasa es que esa ardiente chica es del grupo de animadoras... y pues creo que ella es la de planta...  
-¿La de planta?  
-Oye de que planeta vienes... de urano?  
-No de urano..pero...  
-Me refiero a que Mina es mi chica fija... y pues una de las ventajas de ser la lider para la selección de las animadoras pues es tener acceso a todas y cada una de ellas en su cama...  
-"Ay Dios... ¿a donde me enviaron?... " Es...te... ¿Tu escoges a las animadoras...?  
-Oh...si... solo yo... Mamá se echó a la pena con ese tema...  
-¿Mamá?  
-Si, ya la conociste...  
-¿Tu mamá es la directora de la preparatoria?  
-Ey... con calma...  
-¿Y ella aguanta todo esto?  
-Si, por eso dije se echo a la pena... igual no es nada del otro mundo... es mas deberías conocerlas... mañana mismo hago el anuncio de tu llegada y tepresento el club de porristas.. y te digo de una vez por todas... si no sufres del corazon, con ellas puede que comiences a sufrir...jajjajaja...  
-"Ay... Michiru... creo que mi fin esta cerca... ¿Que andas haciendo cielo?"

Luego de acomodar mis cosas en la parte que me correspondía de la habitación, me sentía exhausta... mire la mesita de noche, habia un florero con unas hermosas rosas amarillas... "Bienvenida... con amor Mina"... ja.. esa chica loca, se ve que es un alma libre y sin embargo le importa que los demas se sientan bienvenidos... claro... a su modo, a pesar de todo lo vivido en estas 3 horas en America creo que me voy a acostumbrar a ese par... son ardientes muy apasionadas pero aun así pensaron en mi comodidad... Mina no es de esta sección pero como es pareja de Elsa.. es practicamente mi compañera de cuarto tambien, solo espero que no me de problemas cuando se le safe el tornillo, ni quiero tener problemas con Elsa por eso, aunq se ve que ella le deja hacer cuanta locura se le viene a la cabeza a Mina, tan solo espero que las demas chicas sean por siquiera mas calmadas... no soportaría tener media preparatoria detras de mi todo el día... no... eso seria terrible...

Estaba realmente cansada, agotada... ya no podía más... tome un baño, me puse un short azul y mi polera sin mangas y me metí a la cama, Elsa no se encontraba en el momento pues había salido a hurtadillas de la preparatoria con Mina, creo que tendria lo que me quedaba de noche tranquila... pero esa tranquilidad me atormentaba, ya no tenia en quien entretenerme y a la mente se me venia una sola cosa... Michiru... Espero tu estadia en la capital de amor... haya sido un poco mas calmada que la mia y que no te haya tocado un par de hormonas en furor de compañeras... como te extraño mi mar... mi tempestad... añoro que me beses, que me toques, que me tentes... ¿Que hubiese pasado ayer si el despertador no hubiera sonado? ¿Ya serías mia?... ay que cosas las que pienso... mejor me duermo antes de que la paz se acabe... y en menos de lo que pude pensar eso, ya estaba en brazos de morfeo... pero la dicha no dura tanto... Mi sueño o todo rastro de él se esfumó cuando oí ese gran alboroto que esas dos estaban haciendo... Mi curiosodad era grande asi que no me aguante mucho tiempo el estar en mi cama de espaldas al separador... me pare en ésta y sigilosamente por una de las transparencias que habia allí, mis ojo contemplaron aquel por asi decirlo morboso evento...

- "... Ahi Ahi .. Elsa ... hhhaaaa ... ahhhhhhhh ..."  
- ¿Me detengo en esto?  
Cual me detengo ...! Sigue ... siiiii la ... siiiii la ... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...

-Uff... veo que al fin... ahora si me vas a dejar dormir los minutos que quedan,antes de irme a hacerle la ronda a nuestra invitada de honor... Le decía Elsa algo o bastante exhausta...  
-Mmmm... como quieras.. pero te advierto esto no es el final... quiero más...  
-Preciosa dejame dormir... o buscate en el cajon algo con que divertirte, me tienes exhausta... no se como le haces para las practicas de animación...  
-Tengo mis secretos... En ese momento la mirada lasciva de Mina se dirigia hacia donde yo estaba ubicada... "Demonios... creo que me vio... ¿Y ahora...?" creo que no puedo evitar curiosear lo que estas dos Bombas de ferormonas y estrogenos hacen, no porque me guste ser una mirona... pero es que el modo en que hacen el amor es bastante excitante... creo que me tomare unas clasesillas de mirona...jajja... no, es en serio... ahora debo de hacerme la dormida, o sino estoy en aprietos... Michiru... perdoname... esto es por nuestro reencuentro... ¡Ay Dios que sacrificio...!


	16. Capítulo 16: ¿TE GUSTA LA ANATOMÍA?

Ya era de mañana y un hermoso día en parís me daba los buenos dias, me desperté temprano como de costumbre, Hotaru y Pierre ya me habían presentado en la mayoria de las clases y tan solo me faltaban unas que veia yo sola... hoy me tocaba introduccion al arte I, y anatomía, hice un poco de té.. *afortunadamente Hotaru lo tiene todo aqui* y salí muy concentrada para mi primera clase... estaba tan decidida en llegar temprano que no me fije bien quien venia en dirección contraria... *ya lo se... a Haruka temabien casi la mato por esto* y... choqué... mis agendas y folders salieron por los cielos...

-Oye...! mas cuidado por donde andas...? Una voz grave pero extrañamente encantadora me hizo levantar la vista...  
-Lo siento... Miré a aquel chico, le pondria unos 23 años de edad, cabello negro como el azabache y ojos de un azul tan profundo como aquel lado donde ibamos a pasear con Haruka... ademas era bastante alto...  
-No es nada, anda ve pronto a clases... me dijo dandome el ultimo libro.  
-Gracias y de nuevo lo siento...  
-Au revoir mademoiselle... tomó mi mano y dió un beso... wow... este chico tenía algo que me hacia captar su atención.  
-Merci... y como flecha sal corriendo.. ahora si iba a llegar tarde a mi clase... ¿quien sera ese enigmatico muchacho?

Luego de dos muy instructivas e interesantes horas de historia del arte salí a desayunar ya eran mas de las 9:00 am y yo solo habia tomado una taza de té, Hotaru y Pierre me estaban esperando para desayunar en la plazoleta de la escuela de artes y no podia faltar el hambre me estaba matando, ademas me quedaba aun otra clase por ver hoy e iniciar con mis deberes de trazos... vaya que estoy de trabajo... pero bueno.. primero lo primero...

-Bonjour! Me decía Pierre mirando su reloj...  
-Bonjour... Le respondí haciendole una cara de y ¿ahora que hice?  
-Veo que te fue excelente en tus clases. Hotaru pudo notar mis aun coloreadas mejillas...  
-Me fue... normal...  
-¿Normal? Belleza ese normal no existe... ¿dime viste a alguien encantador?  
-¿Encantador?... encantador traduce a ?  
-Chico... chico guapo y encantador... altisimo y de ojos profundamente sexys...  
-Este... no... Dude en responderle...  
-Michiru Kaioh...¿Como te atreves a mentirme...?  
-Jajjajaja... a Pierre no se le escapa nada...  
-Este...yoo...  
-Cuentale... además te vio embistiendolo esta mañana... que despistada eres... Me susurraba Hotaru mientras se llevaba un dedo untado de mermelada...  
-Ok... les voy a contar... Les di detalle por detalle de lo ocurrido igual debia hacerlo Pierre me habia visto y no podia negarles nada.  
-Oh... que afortunada eres... te topaste con el hombre mas divino de las faz de la tierra y a mi ni me mira...  
-Jaajjaja... sera poruqe solo le gustan las chicas...  
-¿Pierre... esa es tu presa actual... tu objetivo no alcanzado?  
-Si... Bajo la cabeza... -Pero no me rendiré, ese hombre va a ser mio... jajajjajajajajjajjaja...  
-A veces pienso que esta desquiciado.. Me susurraba de nuevo Hotaru, yo solo asentí.

Luego de un rato de ori las loquisimas ideas de Pierre para raptar al chico mi clase de anatamia me esperaba, me despedi de ellos en la puerta del aula y entré...

-Suerte con el guapo... Hotaru gritó...  
-Hotaru no seas mala... ese hombre es mio...  
-Jajajja... tranquilos se cuidan, nos vemos al almuerzo.

Y entrando al aula me encontre con la sorpresa mas grande de mi vida...

-Bien muchachos a sentarse, abran su libro en el capitulo I, El cuerpo humano... No lo podía creer, este par de locos me habían hablado de todo menos que aquel "guapísimo principe azul" de Pierre era mi profesor de anatomía... Lo sabía, sabia que este joven me iba a traer mas de un problema... pero es tan apuesto y definitivamente tiene algo que me intriga ¿Pero que és?... no me mal interpreten yo amo a Haruka, pero este chico tiene un aura extraña, y eso es lo que me atrae, pero para mi seguridad lo evirtare a toda costa, unicamente lo tratare alumna-profesor... y así evitaré que me mire de nuevo tan profundamente como lo hizo hace un rato... Haruka confia en mí...

Esta clase me pareció bastante incomoda pues el profesor Chiba, no paraba de mirarme, esto ya me estaba fastidiando, yo evitaba cualquier contacto visual con él pero me seguia con su mirada... ¿Que le hice, para que me persiga ahora?... cuando por fin termino la clase sali como alma que lleva el diablo, no queria estar mas alli y saber que todavia me faltan 3 modulos de anatomía... nooooo! aunque debo admitir que quiero saber porque cause esa reacción en el profesor, pero me da mucho miedo a saber la verdad, ultimamente el contacto con hombres ha sido un problema... y simplemente me siento comoda con mi musa del viento... Una vez pude escapar de aquella mirada azul tan intensa me encontre con Hotaru y Pierre..

-Vaya... ¿Asi de espantosa fue la clase?  
-La clase no, la tutoria... Mire a Pierre con ganas de matarlo...  
-Tutoria... huh...  
-Pierre tonto ! ¿Por que no me dijiste que tu "amorcito" daba las clases? Estaba a punto de un colapso...  
-Pues... no preguntaste...  
-Ahhhggg...  
-Chicos... ¿Comemos?  
-Es mejor Hotaru antes de que Michiru me rebane...  
-No note voy a rebanar... solo te freire en aceite calientisimo... Aun estaba furibunda...  
-Jajajajja... con calma que igual es tu tutor por año y medio... Hotaru me guiñó el ojo...  
-¿Ehhhh?  
-Si, querida con calma... ven sientate...  
-Michiru... dinos una cosa... Hotaru se veia pensativa...  
-Dime...  
-¿Tienes pareja?  
-Anda querida... cuentanos...  
-Este...pues veran... se llama Haruka Tenou...  
-Vaya... el chico tiene un nombre fenomenal...  
-Pierre... Haruka es nombre para una chica... Le decía Hotaru... La cara de mi gay amigo no era mas que la de... COMO!  
-Ella es muy fuerte, de un caracter fuerte pero noble... a parte de todo es muy inocente y corre como el viento... lo gracioso es que estamos becadas ambas pero...  
-Siempre debe de haber un pero... Refunfuñaba Pierre.  
-Su beca era para America... y tuvimos que separarnos por estos dos largos años...  
-Esto es algo triste...  
-Lo peor de todo es que justo unos meses antes de viajar decidimos declararnos nuestro amor... por fin ibamos a tenernos la una a la otra, amarnos son control... pero el viaje estaba de por medio, nuesto futuro esta de por medio... ¿Como puedo verla, sin tener que dejar la beca?, n puedo viajar, esta claramente especificado en la matricula...  
-Oh... el amor es simplemnte muy sufrido... Profesor Chiba... amame asi ... oh... siii...  
-Te lo dije esta medio loco...

y mientras almorzabamos y reíamos, mi corazon se oprimió un poco... Haruka... ¿Si te hago falta? yo te pienso cada minuto de mi vida... no me olvides.. pero sabes una cosa, mis amigos son mas que geniales, no les ha importado mucho el hecho de que tenga una relacion amorosa con una chica y menos Pierre que es gay... Te prometo que a penas termine aqui mis estudios viajo para verte... ya te extraño mucho y en las noches tu manos calidas recorriendo mi espalda desnuda me hacen falta... quero tenerte conmigo... Haruka...


End file.
